El Dragón y la Doctora
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Rogue Cheney ha sido enviado por la Puerta de Eclipse a otro mundo... ahora debera aprender a convivir con los ninjas y a buscar la redencion a sus actos del pasado RoguexShizune, NaruHina. 10
1. Prologo

**El Dragón y la Doctora**

**Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Prologo**

La tierra giraba… todo daba vueltas… recordaba un gran combate… dragones, demonios… humanos, muertes… más muertes… y al final una chica de otro gremio arriesgándose para salvarlos… pero todo parecía inútil y cuando Eclipse se activo… el fue mandado a otro lugar…

Rogue Cheney empezó a recordar… era poco, pero constante… el Daimatou Enbu… como Minerva había manipulado a todos y empezó a asesinar personas… como convirtió a Sting… su amigo, en su títere personal… como de pronto empezó un suceso terrible, que al tomarlos a todos heridos y cansados por los juegos, no pudieron defenderse…

Vio a gente inocente perecer, como la violencia se generalizaba… y lucho, lucho con ganas y junto con algunos magos lograron sobrevivir… y entonces esa mujer… esa chica de Fairy Tail… Lucy Heartfilia, que en vez de dejarse caer al perder a sus seres amados… en especial a cierto Dragón Slayer de Fuego… se arriesgo con Eclipse, para tratar de salvar a todos, pero Rogue no permitiría eso… ella no iría sola, la ayudaría y trataría de convencer a Sting de que no confiara en Minerva pero…

Algo salió mal… quizás era porque Eclipse era más bien pensada para los magos estelares… quizás era porque él era un DS o porque llevaba consigo a Frosh… pero algo raro paso y de pronto pudo ver una luz… y el mundo empezó a girar… veía mundos, vidas… muertes, cosas que pudieron ser y cosas que no fueron… y entonces vio ante sus ojos algo increíble…

El Multiverso…

Era hermoso…

Un mosaico de colores y mundos… donde el tiempo corre de manera relativa… donde las posibilidades son infinitas…

Un jalón… vértigo… sensación de caer… noto que su Exceed estaba a su lado y trato de sujetarlo… pero los separo la fuerza… no supo si pensó o grito el nombre de su gato… y de pronto empezó a caer más rápido… vio la tierra acercándose a su rostro y cerró los ojos…

Un sonido como una explosión hizo que una mujer alzara la vista.

Miro al horizonte y vio que entre los arboles cercanos a la villa se levantaba una mata de polvo…

Decidió ir a investigar, aunque aun se sentía rara… no hacía mucho que había "regresado de la muerte" y aun estaba algo confusa, pero su deber como Kunoichi y segunda de la Hokage (aunque esta estuviera temporalmente incapacitada y Danzou hubiera tomado el control) le obligaban a hacerse responsable de lo que pasase en la aldea.

Así que salió y camino a la zona donde escucho la caída.

-Oh por dios- dijo al ver en un agujero a un joven de cabellera negra y de vestimentas extrañas, se veía muy herido, por lo que se acerco a él.

-Frosh…- fue lo que dijo antes de quedar totalmente inconsciente… entonces ella le miro y le cargo… era muy pesado, y aunque ella estaba en buena condición física le costaba algo de trabajo llevarlo.

-Tranquilo, estarás bien- dijo mientras que decidía curarlo un poco allí mismo, uso su Chakra para tratar de sanar sus heridas y…

Se sorprendió… ese hombre se sentía como si no contara con una fuente estable de chakra… los canales eran diferentes… no, no había canales de chakra… la energía fluía limpiamente por su cuerpo… pero además… había otra cosa… otra energía que no podía explicar, algo que no entendía estaba en ese hombre y con rapidez (o al menos lo más rápido que podía con él a cuestas)

Lo llevo a Konoha, le pediría a Inoichi Yamanaka que verificara a este joven, no fuera que se tratase de un espía de Akatsuki… y si bien Naruto acababa de derrotar a Pein… no, aun así, algo diferenciaba a ese joven… algo en el era raro… se sentía…

"Como Naruto"

-¿Shizune?- se escucho y ella volteo y miro a Sakura acercándose -¿Y ese hombre?

-Sakura, que bien que te encuentro, ayúdame a llevarlo con Inoichi, debemos de saber si no es un espía- dijo Shizune y Sakura se acerco ayudándole a cargarle.

Ambas llevaron al chico a una de las carpas medicas y después Sakura corrió a llamar al Yamanaka.

No sabían que esto era solo el principio de una nueva aventura con alguien que daría un nuevo rumbo no sol oa la vida de ellas, sino también a su propia vida.

FIN PROLOGO

Ok, puesto que Mundos en Colision se reiniciara (en cuanto termine o la saga actual de Naruto o la de FT) por lo mientras pondré este fic, sera algo corto, como pueden ver, me base en el futuro apocalíptico que Lucy está tratando de evitar en la saga moderna de FT, este Rogue es entonces un alternativo y no el de la saga actual.

Elegi a Rogue porque me parece un personaje interesante y que además da pie a poder usarlo más libremente, también al contrario de otros fics, aquí será la aventura de Rogue en el mundo de Naruto, que por cierto, no teman, no le hare como los fics donde viaja Naruto al mundo de FT y casi se hace dios (Co0a ilógica claro), sino que aquí Rogue ira integrándose a la sociedad ninja y aprendiendo de ellos para volverse un mejor hombre.

Las parejas serán, NaruHina, quizás algo de SasuSaku, y RogueShizune con algo de interés de alguna que otra chica en Rogue, pero no, no habrá Harem ni nada de eso, a lo mucho un triangulo amoroso pero no me decido a quien usar, así que eso lo dejo a su criterio.

Las chicas a elegir para rival de Shizune son

Tenten

Terumi Mei

Kurotsuchi.

Por el momento solo ellas tres, pero estoy abierto a ideas (excepto Harem o separar parejas Canon o semicanon)

Suerte y espero les agrade


	2. 01

**El Dragón y la Doctora**

**Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capitulo 1**

Los recuerdos del Daimatou enbu le seguían llegando en sueños… su pelea contra Natsu Dragneel y como fue bajado a punta de golpes de su nube de soberbia… eso le hizo tener más modestia… pero después recordó como el maestro Jienma había asesinado a Lector… y como en un arranque de rabia Sting lo ataco, momento aprovechado pro Minerva para tomar el control de todos… su modo tan cruel de manipular a todo el mundo y usar como quiso a su amigo… se sentía asqueado al ver el modo tan cruel de tratar a la gente que tenía Minerva, como manipulo el combate entre Kagura y Erza… como torturo a Milliana… y como por su causa, perdieron la oportunidad de defenderse…

Recordó a Frosh y se removió incomodo… entonces entre sueños escucho algo…

-¿Cómo que no le puedes revisar la mente- se escucho.

-Es eso, no puedo, es como si hubiera algo que impidiera que pueda usar mi Jutsu con el- dijo una voz masculina.

-Eso sin contar ese chakra tan raro… no es algo que jamás haya visto- dijo otra voz masculina.

"¿Chakra?"

Rogue se sintió incomodo y abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Está despertando Shizune- dijo otra voz femenina y entonces Rogue noto que una mujer de cabello negro se acerco.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo y trato de levantarse… pero noto que estaba atado- ¿Qué es esto?

-No te muevas… eres sospechoso de espía- dijo un hombre rubio, a lo que Rogue le miro confuso.

-¿Espía?- dijo el aun más confuso que antes, las cuerdas eran firmes, aunque…

-No intentes liberarte, están potenciadas con Chakra y son especiales para evitar que se manipule el chakra en ellas- dijo el hombre rubio.

-No lo tomes a mal, es solo una precaución- dijo Shizune mientras que una chica de ropajes médicos se acercaba.

-Se ve pálido, así que es mejor que descansé, que en cuanto esté mejor será interrogado- dijo la chica, mas Rogue se removió incomodo.

-No lo intente, las cuerdas están inyectadas con inhibidores de chakra, así que nada de lo que haga será útil- dijo el rubio, Shizune se acerco para ponerle un calmante a Rogue pero…

-¡Ahhhh!- grito el DS y reventó con facilidad las cuerdas… no quería pelear pero tampoco quería ser tratado como un prisionero.

-¡Agárrenlo!- dijo el rubio, mas Rogue se mezclo con las sombras y a gran velocidad esquivo a los ninjas.

Su magia servía aun… eso le gusto, aunque se sentía rara la magia… como si fuera más violenta…

-¡Allá va!- dijo alguien y Rogue se concentro en su huida, no quería causar problemas, ya había visto mucho sufrimiento y estaba decidido a evitar en la medida de lo posible sus poderes de Dragón Slayer para así no causar daños.

-¡Kagemane no Jutsu!- y entonces Rogue Noto que algo le sujeto las piernas, miro a un lado y vio a un hombre con una cicatriz usando las sombras para frenarle.

-Magia de Sombras- dijo… pero entonces noto que esa energía no provenía de la naturaleza… sino del hombre.

-¡Bien hecho Shikaku!- dijo un hombre de gran tamaño y obeso.

-Bien, ahora mejor te calmas muchacho o tendremos que… ¡Que!- exclamo Shikaku al notar que Rogue se movió entre las sombras… y las comió.

-Gracias… tenía hambre- dijo el DS de la Sombra mientras que se liberaba –Eh de decir que es la primera vez que pruebo una sombra así.

Y siguió huyendo ante la mirada sorprendida del Grupo Ino-Shika-Cho

-El…- dijo Shikaku sorprendido.

-Devoro la sombra- dijo Inoichi.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Está escapando!- dijo Chouza y los tres se aprestaron a la persecución.

Rogue seguía huyendo, si bien esa sombra le había ayudado a recargarse, aun se sentía cansado… sabia que en ese estado no sería rival para un mago fuerte, necesitaba descansar… y entonces al ver que más personas se unían a su persecución, se arriesgo, uso su magia de sombras para ocultarse

Lo que quedaba de la villa de Konoha se puso en alerta para buscar al intruso, mas Rogue prefirió mantenerse oculto lo más posible.,

En la carpa médica, Shizune examinaba la cuerda… noto algo… como si un vapor saliese de ella, trato de concentrar su chakra pero no identificaba esa energía.

-¿Alguna suerte Hiashi san?- dijo mas, el líder del Clan Hyuga solo miraba la cuerda con el Byakugan de forma confusa.

-No… es una energía muy rara… es como… como el chakra del Kyubi- dijo Hiashi confuso.

-¿Era un Jinchuriki?- dijo Shizune.

-No… es similar, pero a la vez es diferente… no sé cómo explicarlo, es una energía incomprensible- dijo Hiashi.

-Será mejor avisar a Naruto- dijo Shizune y entonces vio algo en el piso… era como una libreta, la recogió y vio que habían fotografías en ella, y algunas notas en un lenguaje muy extraño.

Mientras tanto.

Rogue había salido de las sombras… estaba cansado pero sentía que podía descansar un poco.

De pronto escucho unos golpes y se percato de que habían unas personas allí… una chica morena decía algo a unas personas… un chico rubio y una pelirrosa que hablban con dos personas de tez morena, escuchaba algo de su conversación, mas noto que aun tenia secuelas de los tremendos rugidos de los Dragones, por lo que su oído no captaba bien lo que decían.

De pronto noto como la chica morena atacaba al rubio y le pegaba con mucha dureza.

Rogue les miro y entonces noto que algo que había dicho la morena había influido en que el rubio no se defendiera y la pelirrosa llorase… era como una recriminación, pero decidió no prestar atención, no era su problema…

No lo era.

Se iba a marchar cuando noto que alguien se acercaba y vio que paraban la… ¿Pelea? Paliza era el término más concreto, ya que el rubio se estaba dejando pegar.

Suspiro, había gente rara en ese lugar.

De pronto.

-¡Alli esta!- dijo una voz y en eso se percato de que varios ninjas le habían rodeado.

-Diablos- dijo molesto… no quería pelear, pero parecía que no le dejaban otra opción.

-¡Rindete! ¡No lo hagas peor!- dijo Inoichi.

-¡Konoha Senpu!- se escucho y Rogue noto que un chico se lanzo a una gran velocidad con una patada… y el e inclino esquivándola.

-¡Esquivo a Lee!- dijo Shikaku.

-¡No quiero pelear!- dijo Rogue enfadado y usando su magia se transformo en sombra y a gran velocidad apareció detrás de Shikaku -¡Pero no dejare queme ataquen!

-¡Es rápido!- dijo el Nara antes de recibir una patada, esta no lo dejo inconsciente, y noto que el jeto solo quería apartarlo no dañarlo.

-¡Yosh! ¡La llama de su juventud arde!- dijo Lee mientras que se preparaba para ir tras Rogue.

Este solo trataba a toda costa evitar el pelear, pero entonces noto que alguien mas se lanzaba en su contra desde arriba y logro esquivarle.

-¿Bacchus?- dijo al ver una figura… pero las grandes cejas de ese hombre le disiparon la duda.

-No sé quien sea ese tal Bacchus pero te recomiendo que te rindas muchacho o yo, la hermosa bestia verde de Konoha, Maito Gai tendré que ponerme serio contigo- dijo Gai con seriedad, Rogue solo le miro.

-¿Konoha?- dijo confuso, en eso noto que más ninjas aparecieron y se vio rodeado… ¿Tendría que usar un Roar? No… no quería, eso podría matar a a alguien y el ya estaba harto de la muerte…

-¡Yo ya les dije que no deseo pelar!- dijo Rogue enfurecido.

-Pues esa patada que le diste a mi compañero no fue algo muy noble- dijo Inoichi, Rogue le miro y en esoel rubio se acerco al lugar junto con la chica de cabello rosado.

-¡Ustedes empezaron atándome! ¡Yo solo deseo aber donde diablos estoy!- dijo perdiendo los estribos, en eso escucho que alguien hablba.

-Hey, ¿Qué pasa? Shizune necchan me dijo que parecía haber habido un malentendiodo con alguien.

-Naruto- dijo Chouza –No es nada que no podamos resolver.

-Oh, Naruto kun, que bueno es verte… ¿Qué te paso en la cara?- dijo Lee, mas Naruto solo le sonrió, Rogue solo les miraba.

-Más gente rara -dijo Rogue para sí mientras que se preparaba, ya se imaginaba que no podría irse sin hacer algo de barullo pero no le quedaba de otra… parecía que esa gente estaba algo paranoica.

-¡Ya basta!- dijo Shizune acercándose –Estamos siendo muy paranoicos con esto, el chico tiene razón, simplemente con llegar lo atamos e invadimos su privacidad, es obvio que cualquiera se enfadaría.

-"¿Chico? Pero si pareces de mi edad"- pensó Rogue al ver a la morena.

Hey. Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo con esto… anda no te enfades- dijo Naruto aun sin saber bien que pasaba, pero si Shizune decía que era un malentendido, eso debía de ser, y si no, bueno, el podría enfrentar a ese chico.

-De todos modos, es necesario saber quién eres, ya que nuestra villa ah sufrido un fuerte ataque y no queremos correr riesgos- dijo Shizune, Rogue le miro y suspiro.

-Entiendo… yo no deseo hacer ningún mal… así que les contestare sus preguntas- dijo el rindiéndose… era mejor que empezar una lucha sin sentido, además, ese lugar era muy extraño y le sorprendía que la gente no hablase sobre dragones… y entonces entendió que algo al pasar la puerta de Eclipse le había enviado a otro lugar muy diferente del que conocía.

"Frosh"

El recuerdo de su gato le hizo darse cuenta de que en cuanto pudiera debía de buscarlo.

Unos minutos después.

-Bien, dinos tu nombre- dijo Shizune mientras que Naruto y Sakura le miraban.

-Rogue, Rogue Cheney- dijo el con seriedad, decidió seguir la corriente y no causar barullo.

-¿De dónde provienes y a que te dedicas?- dijo ella y Rogue le miro.

-vengo del Reino de Fiore, soy un mago miembro del Gremio Sabertooh- dijo con calma… sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-¿Fiore? Jamas había escuchado ese nombre- dijo Inoichi.

-¡Un mago!- exclamo Naruto sonriente.

-¿Eres de esos que van a las ferias de los pueblos y sacan conejos del sombrero y cosas así?- dijo Sakura… a lo que Rogue casi se cae de la impresión.

-No esa clase de mago- dijo el algo molesto, aunque sabía que se referían a magos de feria y en lugares sin gremios (como de seguro era ese) lo confundirían con algo así -¿Ahora podrían decirme a dónde estoy?

-Hey, antes de que preguntes, deberías de responder con la verdad, no conocemos ningún reino llamado Fiore y…- decía Hiashi pero Shizune le interrumpió.

-Estas en Konoha, una Villa Shinobi en el país del fuego- dijo Shizune con seiredad sorprendiendo a Hiashi –El contesto nuestras preguntas y no creo que halla mentido.

-Tiene razón, no lo vi titubear-. Dijo Shikaku.

Mas Rogue solo miraba a todos y eso le hizo darse cuenta de la verdad.

Este no era su mundo…

Solo deseaba que Frosh estuviera bien, y cuando tuviera chance escaparía para buscarle…

Solo debía de ser paciente.

Continuara

Bien, no es la gran cosa, pero es solo para no dejar con la duda.

Como ven, este fic se sitúa justo después del ataque de Pein, por lo que se verán ciertos sucesos y también el por qué de la Paranoia de los Shinobis, como no soy muy bueno recordando, se centrara más en la vida de Rogue en Konoha y se verá cómo va relacionándose con los ninjas, por ahora Rogue fingirá que si pertenece a este mundo y tratara de convencerles de que no es ningún espía ni nada.

En si empezó un poco frio el cap pero recordemos que Rogue es más bien alguien taciturno, por lo que su comportamiento será tranquilo, lo que si es que tratare de irlo integrando en un modo interesante, mas cuando Hiashi y Shizune comenten lo que notaron en el.

Je, se llevaran una sorpresa al ver a un Mago con el poder de un Dragón.

Suerte a todos


	3. 02

**El Dragón y la Doctora**

**Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capitulo 2**

**Nota: Como están saliendo algunos aspectos nuevos de Rogue, es posible que use mucho RetCon en este fic, y cosas como recuerdos bloqueados**

Miro con calma la libretita… la reviso y vio las fotos.

Una de ellas se veía al chico al lado de otro chico rubio (muy guapo a gusto de Shizune) y un par de gatos.

En otra se veía a una chica de cabello azul celeste y vestida de blanco, al lado de ella estaba un hombre enmascarado con apariencia de galán de cuento y otro enorme sujeto de cabellera verde y con el torso descubierto.

Otra mostraba a un gran hombre de barba blanca y al lado una mujer de buen cuerpo pero que le daba muy mala espina…

Siguió revisando y entonces vio una fotografía de un hombre de larga cabellera negra y piercings en el rostro… al lado de él se veían a varias personas, aunque más cercano había una pequeña chica de cabellera azul sonriéndole… parecían una pareja ante sus ojos, aunque el parecía que fuera del tipo que reventarían a una chica tan frágil en apariencia.

-¿Serán sus amigos?- dijo para sí… suspiro mientras que decidía como hablar con Rogue sobre estas fotos… pero decidió que primero terminaría de indagar –Aunque… ¿Por qué habrán disfrazado a los Gatos? A lo mejor es para un acto de circo.

Y vio entonces una especie de sobre… trato de abrirlo pero recibió una descarga.

-¿Sello?- dijo al ver esa extraña energía –Kai- dijo pero el sello no se rompió.

Probo entonces con otros métodos que conocía para romper sellos pero no lo lograba romper… era… era extraño.

Suspiro molesta mientras que separaba la carta y seguía revisando.

Rogue descansaba en una cabaña

-En cuanto tenga más fuerza me voy- dijo para sí mientras que ideaba su siguiente movimiento… debía de haber un modo de volver a Earthland, pero antes debía de encontrar a Frosh…

Suspiro al recordar la locura que obtuvo en su lucha contra Gajeel… se hizo poderoso… más de lo que jamás pensó… y no recuerda mas… simplemente el despertar como todo estaba destruido por los dragones… no sabía que había pasado después de que la sombra le hablo… solo sabía que los dragones habían hecho una masacre y que Gajeel había muerto… pero no fue el… solo supo de parte de Levy Mcgarden que él había muerto en combate contra los dragones…

-Debo de recordar que paso mientras que estuve bajo el influjo- dijo para sí.

Se levanto del camastro que le habían dejado y miro alrededor, la cabaña no era la gran cosa, pero su olfato le indico que había guardias vigilando… sabia que podría escaparse rápidamente, pero prefirió descansar mientras que asimilaba la explicación.

Estaba en una villa Ninja que no hacía mucho había sufrido un gran ataque… y de entre lo que escucho, estaba en un tal País del Fuego…

Eso solo confirmaba su primera impresión.

Era otro mundo.

-Frosh- dijo para sí pensando en su gato.

En otra parte de Konoha se veía a un pequeño ser rosado… o más bien con un disfraz rosado, caminar con miedo por las calles.

-Rogue…- decía el pequeño ser mientras que se decidía si usar Aerea para buscar a su amigo pero…

-¿Qué es eso?- se escucho y de pronto vio a un par de chicas, una de cabello rosado y otra de larga cabellera negra azulada…

-Es un gatito Sakura- dijo la chica de larga cabellera y prominentes pechos.

-Se ve tierno… o tierna ¿Verdad Hinata?- dijo Sakura sonriendo, Frosh solo les miraba –Aunque ese verde no es común.

-Pelo rosa lindo- dijo Frosh y sorprendió a Sakura y Hinata –El rosa también le sienta bien a los hombres…

-¡Oye que no soy hombre!- dijo Sakura y Frosh pego un grito.

-Anda no te enfades Sakura- dijo con suavidad Hinata al ver a Frosh ocultarse detrás de un poste -¿No lo dijiste con mala intención verdad?

-Fro no dijo nada malo- dijo asustado y Sakura solo miro con pena al pequeño gato (ojo es genérico ya que no sabemos, ni sabremos aun, el género de Frosh)

-Debe de ser el gato de alguno de los clanes ninja… ya que son los únicos que pueden hablar- dijo Sakura.

-Me imagino que si- dijo Hinata mientras que se acercaba a Frosh -¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo ella, Frosh le miro… y la cara de la Huyga le hizo recordar a una vieja amiga…

-¡Frosh!- dijo el exceed sonriendo –Tu eres como Yukino…

-¿Yukino? ¿Es acaso tu dueña?- pregunto Hinata.

-¡Yukino es la amiga de Frosh y amiga de Rogue!- dijo sonriendo a lo que Hinata y Sakura le sonrieron.

-Han de ser las personas del Clan al que pertenece- dijo Sakura y entonces algo le cayó en cuenta -¿No es así como se llama la persona que encontramos?

-¿El extranjero? Pero el no es un ninja- dijo Hinata mientras que Frosh les miraba.

-Fro busca a su amigo… Fro quiere a Rogue- dijo mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban notando que iba a llorar… lo que les dio mucha ternura a las dos kunoichis.

-Te ayudaremos a buscarle, pero te vez con hambre, ¿Por qué no comes algo antes y descansas?- dijo Hinata –Mi familia con gusto te cuidara.

-¡Fro está de acuerdo!- dijo sonriendo ya que si tenía hambre y estaba cansado.

-Eh Hinata…- dijo Sakura pero Hinata le sonrió.

-Paciencia, es la clave, si nos apresuramos y no es él podríamos lastimarlo, además, déjalo descansar un día- dijo Hinata y Sakura le sonrió.

-Sí, tienes razón… ok, nos veremos mañana- dijo Sakura y se marcho mientras que Hinata cargo a Frosh.

-Bien pequeño… vamos a casa- dijo Hinata sonrieno y Frosh se abrazo a Hinata.

-Eres calida… como Yukino- dijo apretándose.

-¿Es la novia de tu amigo?- dijo Hinata mas Frosh negó con la cabeza.

-Yukino quería a Rogue… pero Rogue solo la quería como una amiga- dijo Frosh y Hinata le sonrió mientras que le llevaba a los terrenos provisionales del Clan.

En la casa de Shizune…

-Increible- dijo pasmada al ver la hoja de papel que le había sorprendido de tal modo que la había tirado al piso.

En realidad era una especie de Sobre, pero sin sello, al abrirlo salió del papel una especie de imagen… como un Genjutsu donde se veía una calabaza con cuerpo hablar.

"_Sean todos invitados a la gran presentación anual del Daimatou Enbu, el gran festival que decidirá a los mejores magos de todo el Reino de Fiore, ¿Quienes ganaran este año? ¿Los campeones invictos de Sabertoot? ¿Quizas alguno de los grandes gremios al fin logre quitarles el titulo? ¿Los Dragones gemelos Sting y Rogue nos brindaran luchas igual de atractivas que en años pasados? ¡Todo esto y más en la edición anual del Daimatou Enbu!"_

-¿Daimatou Enbu?- dijo Shizune y se acerco al papel, lo levanto y lo guardo… eso no tenía nada de chakra… era diferente… y no era como los trucos baratos de los magos de feria… algunos de ellos ninjas fracasados que usaban alguna habilidad especial de Chakra que nadie más tenia para hacer trucos que impresionaran a los personas… solo una vez había visto algo similar…

Hace años, cuando viajaba con Tsunade…

Se perdió en un bosque, la gente decía que el bosque estaba maldito y no entraban a él, mas ese día había tenido un conflicto con Tsunade… y había huido al bosque… donde se perdió por horas, se encontró con un extraño ser… y fue salvada por un anciano… este usaba algo diferente, no eran artes ninja, era algo mas… el hombre le ayudo, le curó las heridas (con algo que no era ninjutsu medico) y después la guio a el camino seguro…

-¿Será acaso ese chico alguien similar?- se dijo para si misma… pero decidió que lo hablaría con el después, se despojo de sus ropas y se dispuso a dormir… mas al caer a su cama solo pensó en el chico…

-Es guapo sin duda- dijo sonriendo… bueno, no era muy profesional de su parte, pero ya con 30 años a cuestas y con el hecho de que casi todos los prospectos de buenos hombres de Konoha o estaban casados, o muertos, o eran muy jóvenes o definitivamente eran unos Gays de primera…

Suspiro… y sintió que sus frustraciones volvían… se sintió triste… ella deseaba tener una pareja… familia, hijos… en vez de eso, estaba sola… embriagándose sus días libres, quejándose de su vida con Kurenai… teniendo acostones de una noche y cuando no había masturbándose para calmar su ansia… lloro… no podía evitarlo… lo hacía varias veces, se sentía muy frustrada… y su trabajo empezaba a ser cada vez menos panacea para calmar su dolor…

La noche paso, Rogue despertó y se lavo la cara con una bandeja que le habían dejado.

-Debo de ir a buscar a Frosh- dijo para sí mientras que revisaba sus cosas… y noto que le faltaba su libreta de fotos.

-Demonios- dijo molesto –Debo encontrar esa libreta… y a Frosh.- dijo molesto

Se acerco a la puerta más un guardia le detuvo.

-¿A dónde cree que va?- dijo el guardia.

-Debo de irme… no quiero causar problemas, me gustaría hablar primero con esa señorita que me atendió para poder retirarme- dijo Rogue con calma.

-Bien… acompáñeme, iremos a ver a Shizune san- diojo el guardia.

Rogue le siguió… y de pronto escucho algo.

En otra parte.

Los Shinobis habían hablado sobre lo que habría de hacerse ahora… Naruto hablaba con los miembros de su generación, aunque no podía evitar voltear a ver a Hinata… y al peculiar gato que cargaba.

En si todo iba de cierto modo hasta que…

-¡Fro tiene miedo!- dijo Frosh al ver a Akamaru.

-Hey tranquilo, Akamaru no es de atacar gatos- dijo Kiba mientras que Frosh solo miraba asustado a Akamaru… el cual solo miraba confundido al gato… si bien sus instintos le decían que era un gato que debía de perseguir… sabía que no debía de atacar a la mascota de otros.

Mas de pronto sintió algo… de nuevo sintió esa sensación de peligro… y gruño asustando a Frosh.

-¡DEJA EN PAZ A FROSH!- se escucho y Naruto sintió un aura de muerte… antes de que de entre las sombras saliera Rogue Cheney con una cara de enfado tremenda.

-¡ROGUE!- exclamo Frosh emocionado… y de un tremendo empujón Kiba y Akamaru fueron lanzados por los aires mientras que Rogue se abalanzaba sobre Freosh para abrazarlo… y de paso sin percatare había agarrado a Hinata.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS!- dijeron asombrados Naruto y Neji mientras que Rogue solo mantenía el fuerte abrazo.

-Frosh… creí que te había perdido- dijo el sonriendo con ternura… logrando que Sakura, Ino y Tenten se sonrojaran levemente al ver la expresión del chico.

-Eh… disculpe- dijo una vocecilla y Rogue entonces se percato de que estaba abrazando a alguien -¿Podría soltarme?

-¡Oh perdón! Que descortesía- dijo separándose de Hinata quien sol ole miraba apenada.

-Ella es amiga, Froi lo sabe, es buena chica y me dio de comer- dijo Frosh, Rogue miro a Hinata quien se apeno.

-Le agradezco mucho sus atenciones- dijo el haciendo una galante reverencia lo que apeno a las chicas.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿Quién es este sujeto?- dijo Neji.

-Oh, la llama de su juventud arde- dijo Lee mientras que Naruto solo estaba confuso… y no entendía muy bien porque se había sentido molesto al ver ese abrazo.

-¡OYE POR QUE ME ATACAS!- dijo Kiba saliendo de entre los arbustos y Akamaru solo le gruño.

-Aleja a esa bestia de Frosh… o juro que los mato a ambos- dijo Rogue con seriedad y liberando algo de magia… causando que algo en Naruto se pusiera en alerta… esa aura… era algo raro, peligroso… algo que no debía de tomarse a juego… y se puso en guardia.

-Ah… señor… no lo hizo a propósito, Akamaru jamás atacaría a un gato- dijo Hinata, mas Kiba aun le miraba molesto… y Akamaru solo noto que era mejor no acercarse a ese hombre.

-¡DISCULPATE!- exigió Kiba, mas Rogue solo le miro.

-Mantén a ese perro lejos de Frosh- dijo Rogue.

-Anda, cálmense- dijo Lee mas Naruto solo miraba a Rogue… sabia que el chico había atacado a Kiba pensando que el gato estaba en peligro… peor algo le decía que era mejor que Kiba no se enfrentara a él… o saldría muy mal parado.

-Eh, señor… de verdad…- dijo Hinata mas Rogue le miro y sonrió… algo en esa chica le recordaba a Yukino.

-Rogue Cheney, por favor disculpe mi descortesía señorita… pero pensaba que Frosh estaba en peligro- dijo Rogue.

-A… Cheney san- dijo Hinata.

-Rogue por favor, si me hablas por mi apellido me haras sentir un viejo- dijo el sorprendiendo a Hinata.

-¡Hey no le coquetees!- dijo Naruto algo molesto adelantándose a Neji.

-Una disculpa, solo quería ser cortes- dijo él.

-¡ESO ME VALE! ¡DISCULPATE CON AKAMARU O TE PARTO LA CARA!- dijo Kiba, mas Rogue solo le miro.

-No, tu perro molesto a mi pequeño Frosh… ¿De verdad esperas que disculpe algo así?- dijo el con seriedad.

-¡SI AKAMARU NO LE IBA A HACER NADA!- Dijo Kiba ya preparándose para ir contra Rogue, mas Naruto se metió.

-No eres alguien normal… no pude ver cómo es que llegaste tan rápido aquí…- dijo él dándole a entender a Kiba que no era una buena idea irse contra ese tipo.

-¡Es cierto esa velocidad no es común!- dijo Lee emocionado, y al verlo a Rogue le recordó un poco a Sting en lo emotivo.

-Yo…- dijo Rogue mas Sakura les interrumpió.

-Eres el tipo de ayer… y ¿Dónde eta el guardia que te vigilaba? Aun no estás libre de sospechas mago- dijo Sakura

-¡Oh es un mago! ¡De seguro dijo Hokus Pokus y con eso apareció aquí!- dijo emocionado Lee ante lo que Rogue solo le miro con pena.

-No soy un mago de feria- dijo él.

-¡Hey que todavía no me pide disculpas! ¡Anden no sean malos! ¡No me ignoren!- decía Kiba ya notando que no era el centro de atención.

-¡Hey tu!- decía un Anbu apareciendo, junto con el apareció Shizune.

-¿Por qué te marchaste?- dijo Shizune, mas Rogue les sonrió levemente.

-Una disculpa… escuche a Frosh y vine aquí… no escapare- dijo Rogue mientras que las chicas solo le miraban.

-¿Qué procede Shizune san?- dijo el Ambu… mas Shizune no lo escucho…

-¡Qué lindo!- dijo al ver a Frosh y abrazándolo haciendo que todos le mirasen.

-Chica rara me asusta- dijo Frosh, mas no negaba que sentía una cierta calidez de parte de ella.

-Shizune san por favor… tenga dignidad- dijo el Ambu y Shizune se percato de lo que hacía.

-Ah… tu… Rogue, no puedes estarte escabullendo así, al menos hasta que te ganes la confianza de la villa- dijo ella.

-Si, me disculpo por ello- dijo Rogue mientras que pensaba en lo raros que eran estas personas.

Neji solo le miro… uso el Byakugan… y se asombro.

-"No tiene canales de chakra… este va con su energía libremente… además ¿Qué es esa energía tan rara?"- pensó mientras que lo miraba.

-Se ve que es un hombre tierno- dijo Ino.

-Además es guapo- dijo Tenten sonriendo.

-Pero… parece que tiene un aura de tristeza- dijo Hinata mirándole –Como si algo se ocultara en su interior y lo entristeciera.

Las chicas entonces lo miraron… mas no eran las únicas.

Naruto notaba que ese chico tenía algo… algo que le recordaba a Gaara y a Sasuke…

-Es como si algo lo atormentara- dijo para sí notando la mirada de Rogue, pese a que había sonreído... Era una sonrisa herida, como si algo lo atormentase en su interior.

Estaba seguro de que había algo mas en ese hombre que se disculpaba con Shizune.

Continuar….

-¡HEY Y QUE PASO CON LAS DISCULPAS QUE ME DEBE!- Grito Kiba.

-Ya cálmate, de todos modos a nadie le importa- dijo Shino.

-Me quiero morir- dijo Kiba llorando.

Ahora si

CONTINUARA…

Bien aquí está el nuevo cap, espero les haya gustado, e que es un poco raro pero estoy tratando de enfocarme solo en Rogue. Si bien se vio como coqueteo lo que paso con Hinata, aquí Rogue será mas amigo que otra cosa y será una ayuda paraqué el NaruHina surja con mas fuerza

Eso sí, para los que deseen aun ando decidiendo quien será la rival de Shizune aquí.

Esta aun entre Mei Terumi, Tenten y Kurotsuchi, pero recién alguien me comento sobre Karin, y no sé me agrado la idea, ¿Cuál podría ser la chica que sea la rival de Shizune aquí?

En si voy algo lento por que espero a ver todo lo que mostrara Rogue en esta pelea (que me imagino será pronto) lo que si es que como recordaran Rogue tiene ya un nivel de combate muy alto, por ello aquí casi no peleara, lo veremos más en su relación con la aldea y en sus intentos por regresar

¿Qué les pareció como use a Frosh?

Eso si veremos algunas cosillas alocadas cuando Rogue y su comportamiento de caballero se muestren en una villa donde a muchos de los chicos les falta tacto je, aunque no se si Rogue será algo así como la Doctora corazón de todo mundo.

Las ideas son bienvenidas.

Suerte


	4. 03

**El Dragón y la Doctora**

**Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capitulo 3**

**Nota: Como están saliendo algunos aspectos nuevos de Rogue, es posible que use mucho RetCon en este fic, y cosas como recuerdos bloqueados**

**Se alteraron algunas cosas del mundo de Naruto pero solo en hechos circunstanciales**

Rogue se encontraba de nuevo custodiado… pero no le importaba, tenía a Frosh de nuevo consigo y eso lo hacía feliz.

-Entiendo que tu gato es importante para ti, peor lo que hiciste pudo haber provocado problemas- dijo Shizune –Es una suerte que Danzou no esté por aquí ahora o si no habría líos.

-Me disculpo de nuevo- dijo Rogue, ante lo que Shizune solo suspiro.

-¿Eres alguien demasiado cortes verdad?- dijo ella sonriéndole, a lo que Rogue solo se mostro levemente apenado.

-La cortesía es un valor que debe de ser mantenido- dijo Rogue con calma –Además, debo de comportarme bien ante una dama.

Shizune se sonrojo un poco por ello… comúnmente a las Kunoichis no las trataban de Damas, si bien ella no era machista… no negaba que ser tratada tan cortésmente le daba algo de alegría.

-Bien, hasta que no estemos cien por ciento seguros de que hacer contigo, algunos miembros del consejo de la Aldea han aceptado dejarte andar libre por ella siempre y cuando estés bajo mi custodia- dijo ella.

-Ya veo… no tengo problema con ello- dijo Rogue.

-Fro no tiene problema tampoco- dijo el Exceed causándole algo de ternura a Shizune.

-Bien… he, espero no te moleste, pero como Kunoichi medico, estoy algo ocupada y debo de cuidar de Tsunade sama… así que será quizás un poco tedioso para ti- dijo ella, mas Rogue solo le miro.

-No tengo problema con ello… es más, me servirá para aprender- dijo Rogue y sorprendió con ello a Shizune.

-Ok, entonces te daré un pequeño recorrido por lo… lo que queda de la aldea- dijo Shizune y de pronto recordó algo –Oh y disculpa te regreso esto, lo dejaste caer.

-Mi libreta- dijo Rogue mientras que la tomaba –Veo que estuvo revisándola- dijo y Shiuzune se apeno, si bien la había acomodado para que no se notara que la había abierto… algo debió de dejar mal para que lo notase

-Disculpe… era por necesidad- dijo Shizune un preguntándose como la había detectado Rogue.

-Tiene un aroma a almendras- dijo el DS sorprendiendo a Shizune.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo ella confusa.

-Mi libreta- y entonces se acerco a Shizune quien se sonrojo al notar que Rogue levemente la olfateo –Huele a ti.

-¡De que hablas!- dijo nerviosa, mas Rogue se volvió a sentar.

-Disculpa mi descortesía- dijo el al notar la alteración de la chica.

-Frosh también cree que hueles rico- dijo haciendo sonrojar a Shizune.

-Va… vamos pues- dijo ella apenada.

Rogue le siguió cargando a Frosh.

No había mucho que mostrar, se veían las reparaciones en la zona y Rogue vio que había un tipo que usaba una técnica que le recordaba a la magia Woodmaker.

Entonces le llego a su olfato el aroma de comida y recordó que después de la sombra del Dia anterior, no había aun comido nada.

-¿Hambre?- dijo Shizune sonriendo.

-Si… disculpe, no he comido nada desde ayer- dijo Rogue y Shizune le llevo a Ichiraku.

-Bienvenidos- dijo Ayame sonriendo y entonces noto a Shizune –Ah Shizune san, que placer verla- dijo la Ichiraku

-Hola Ayame… me gustaría pedir dos órdenes- dijo ella sonriendo mientras que Rogue se sentaba.

-Oh… ¿Ya por fin tienes novio?- dijo con tono burlón a lo que Shizune se sonrojó.

-¡Es un invitado!- dijo ella.

-Fro no sabe bien qué es eso- dijo Frosh.

-¡Que tierno!- dijo Ayame haciendo sonreír a Frosh mientras que Rogue solo miraba a la chica.

-Rogue Cheney, es un placer conocerla- dijo Rogue a lo que Ayame se sonrojo apenada por su comportamiento.

-Ah… Ayame Ichiraku, disculpe, es que no había visto jamás a un gato tan lindo- dijo ella.

-Gracias, Frosh aprecia eso- dijo Rogue mientras que Frosh sonreía aun mas.

Shizune solo miraba las reacciones de Rogue y no negaba… era alguien exageradamente cortes y amable… lo que era poco común, la persona más amable que conocía eran los Hyuga… y eran algo secos… pese a todo, su cortesía no era muy agradable, le hacía sentir que la miraban hacia abajo.

Rogue era diferente, si bien parecía sufrir… se comportaba amablemente y con soltura ante los demás. Sin despreciarlos…

-¿Shizune?- dijo Ayame y entonces Shizune se percato de que la miraba con duda.

-Ah… perdón, me distraje- dijo ella.

-Sí, mirando fijamente a tu apuesto amigo- dijo con malicia a lo que Shizune se percato de que se había perdido reflexionando… y se había quedado mirando a Rogue fijamente.

-¡NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS!- dijo apenada aunque Ayame solo se carcajeo un poco.

-No se preocupe, no me ocasiona incomodidad- dijo Rogue mientras quien miraba el plato de Ramen… le sorprendía que hubieran comidas similares a las de su mundo –Gracias por la comida- dijo mientras que probaba el ramen.

-¿Qué te parece guapo?- dijo Ayame sonriendo.

-Es muy bueno, mis felicitaciones al cocinero- dijo él haciendo que Ayame sonriera y se sonrojara levemente.

-¡Fro piensa lo mismo! –dijo el pequeño Frosh.

-Oh pequeño, para ti tengo algo mas- dijo sacando un Ramen especial y Frosh solo lo miro alegre.

Shizune sonrió hasta que noto que Ayame se le acercaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo confusa.

-Hey, será mejor que no dejes escapar a este partido, se ve buenote y podría ser tu último barco- dijo Ayame de modo malicioso haciendo que Shizune se sonrojara enfadada.

-No digas eso- dijo molesta al recordar que era una solterona de 30 años, Ayame le sonrió.

-No lo tomes a mal, pero recuerda que está mal visto que una mujer de tu edad aun no se consiga pareja- dijo ella susurrando en voz baja… por desgracia para ellas el oído de un DS era muy agudo.

-No creo que se vea mal que una mujer quiera tener primero su carrera- dijo Rogue sorprendiendo a las chicas que las hubiera escuchado –Disculpen la intromisión, pero no pude evitar escuchar… señorita Shizune, no creo que deba de preocuparse usted es joven y hermosa, de seguro cuando lo decida, podrá hacer que cualquier hombre desee estar con usted ya que puedo notar que es una mujer muy noble y de una gran personalidad.

-¡Fro piensa lo mismo!- dijo Frosh haciendo que Shizune y Ayame se sonrojaran.

-Hey… si no vas tú por el ¿Puedo ir yo?- dijo Ayame haciendo que Shizune se apenara y Rogue les mirara confuso.

Mas tarde.

-Debo de decir que es un lugar agradable- dijo Rogue.

-Si… aunque Ayame es una cotorra- dijo Shizune molesta.

-A Fro le agrado- dijo el Exceed.

-Bueno sigamos con el recorrido, si te portas bien y no causas problemas es seguro que te permitan estar en la villa sin escoltas- dijo Shizune.

-Te lo agradezco- dijo Rogue y entonces Shizune se percato de algo.

-Eh… por cierto, ¿No tienes dinero de aquí verdad?- dijo ella y Rogue le miro con cierta sorpresa –Si eres extranjero no creo que tengas la moneda de este país.

-No… pero tengo algo de oro- dijo y reviso en una bolsa… mas Shizune recordaba que había revisado ella esa bolsa cuando Rogue estaba inconsciente y no había nada en ella.

-Eh… este- dijo más de pronto noto que Rogue sacaba unas monedas de Oro y algunas joyas.

-No es mucho… ya que perdí la mayoría pero creo que esto deberá de bastar algunos días- dijo sorprendiendo a Shizune… hasta que recordó que era un mago y esa bolsa de seguro era mágica.

-Bueno… no hay muchos que cambien oro en la aldea, pero veremos que se puede hacer…- dijo Shizune.

-Por cierto, me gustaría agradecer a la señorita que cuido de Frosh- dijo Rogue, Shizune miro el cielo y sonrió.

-Bueno aun tenemos tiempo y creo que queda de camino… bien, vamos con los Hyuga- dijo ella mas algo le decía que posiblemente no fuera una buena idea.

EN otra parte.

Naruto se preparaba, iba a salir a la reunión de los Kages a pedir por Sasuke… no sabía a que grado estaría enfadado el Raikage… pero también algo mas le inquietaba.

-Ese tipo… se siente casi como un Jinchuriki… como Gaara o yo- dijo sintiéndose raro –Parece que algo lo atormenta… me gustaría saber que es lo que le pasa- dijo para si.

Suspiro, era un tipo raro, decían que era un mago y eso a él le bastaba, en su viaje con Jiraiya habían encontrado ciertas cosas que mencionaban la existencia de Magia real en su mundo, pero los Magos se habían casi extinguido pro no poder dominarla, ya que la magia era muy peligrosa, y después el mundo se enfoco mas en el crecimiento Shinobi.

-Hum, ya después veré eso- dijo sonriendo.

Y salió, en su camino pasaría sin darse cuenta cerca del lugar donde vivían los Hyuga…

Mansion Hyuga (en reconstrucción a raíz de los daños de Pein)

-Ese maldito no me pidió disculpas- decía Kiba molesto, Hinata les había invitado para entrenar un poco, mientras que Neji había decidido que Tenten y Lee también fueran, ya que se sentía muy raro ante ese hombre.

-Kiba kun… no es para tanto, tu también te habrías enfadado si alguien amenazara a Akamaru- dijo Hinata.

-¡Pero es que Akamaru no hacía nada contra ese mugroso gato!- dijo Enfadado el Inuzuka.

-Kiba, no es cortes que le llames mugroso a un animal así- dijo Hinata algo enfadada.

-Hinata tiene razón, el que no te gusten los gatos no justifica que hables así- dijo Shino.

-De todos modos, como si me importase, la próxima vez que vea a ese tipo le daré una lección- dijo Kiba enfadado.

-Yo no lo haría de ser tu- dijo Neji acercándose.

-¿De que hablas Neji?- dijo Kiba molesto -¿Acaso crees que ese amante de los gatos es mas fuerte que yo?

-Si… y presiento que de aquí solo Naruto podría vencerlo- dijo con seriedad Neji para sorpresa de ellos.

-¿De qué hablas Neji nisan?- dijo Hinata.

-Cuando lo vi con el Byakugan… me despertó una sensación de un poder idéntico al de los Bijus…

Todos le miraron mas Kiba empezó a reírse.

-¡Oh vamos Neji! ¡Ese tipo es un mago! –dijo Kiba riendo -¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Matarnos sacando un conejo del sombrero? ¿Ponernos a flotar mientras nos pasa un aro sobre el cuerpo?

-Kiba kun… eso es grosero- dijo Hinata.

-Además, esos son trucos… existen leyendas de antiguos brujos que eran aliados de los Shinobis- dijo Shino, mas Kiba solo seguía riendo.

-Si claro, como si creyera que ese amante de los gatos fuera a ser alguien fuerte… Bah, solo déjenmelo 5 minutos… no 2 minutos y verán que lo dejare deseando no haber insultado a Akamaru- dijo con soberbia.

Lee y Tenten solo miraban lo que decía Kiba, y se sintieron algo molestos, a Lee le había parecido un tipo agradable y Tenten consideraba que si ese tipo tan apuesto y amable era tan dulce con los animales no era tan malo.

-Esto es algo intolerable- dijo una voz y vieron en la entrada a Shizune (molesta) y al lado de ella Rogue con Frosh. –Inuzuka Kiba, eso fue algo muy grosero y exijo que te disculpes con él.

-tch- fue lo único que hizo Kiba, mas Rogue solo le miraba… ya sabía que estaban allí, su oído tan fino había captado la conversación, pero no le dio importancia… aunque estaba tentado a darle un golpe a ese chiquillo presuntuoso por lo que dijo de Frosh

-No tiene por que preocuparse por eso señorita Shizune, no me enfada lo que piense un mocoso inmaduro de mi- dijo Rogue con calma, Kiba sol ole miro con enfado, mas Rogue lo ignoro y se acerco a Hinata –Señorita… ¿Hyuga verdad? Queria agradecerle porhaber cuidado de mi pequeño amigo.

-Oh, no es problema- dijo apenada Hinata, mas Rogue se inclino en una reverencia y tomo la mano de Hinata –Ah…Cheney san –dijo apenada mas Rogue deposito un suave beso en la mano de Hinata y saco una joya de su bolso.

-Gracias por cuidarle… sin Frosh no se que habría sido de mi- dijo él mientras que tanto Hinata como las chicas estaban apenadas y bastante rojas… Kiba ardía en rabia mientras que Rock Lee estaba emocionado… Neji… ya tenía mucho que no veía ese comportamiento tan caballeroso en alguien, ese hombre probablemente se había criado en una buena familia o al menos en un ambiente donde habían reglas.

Sin saberlo alguien más había visto eso.

Naruto iba pasando por allí y vio a Rogue besando la mano de Hinata… no entendió por que se sintió muy incomodo con eso… sabia que debía de seguir su camino ya que Kakashi y Yamato lo esperaban pero se sentía raro… simplemente no se podía mover de allí.

Mientras tanto.

En la mansión Hiashi miraba a Rogue, mantenía activado el Byakugan sin que nadie lo viera… veía esa extraña energía en ese hombre… era… inexplicable, no era nada que hubiese visto jamás pensó en intervenir en lo que pasaba… peor decidió que el Inuzuka sería un buen conejillo de indias para verificar unas sospechas que tenia…

-No te luzcas maldito- dijo Kiba molesto, mas Rogue volvió a Ignorarlo -¡No me ignores!

-Disculpe si la incomode señorita, pero no conocía otra forma de agradecerle- dijo Rogue y entonces Hinata vio la joya… era una especie de collar con una piedra de Jade.

-Oh… es hermosa… pero no puedo… -dijo mas Rogue le apretó la mano para que lo sujetase.

-No lo desprecie por favor… podría salvarle la vida algún día… fue un regalo de la Princesa Hisui a mi Gremio- dijo él sorprendiendo a todos ¿El regalo de una princesa? –Dice la leyenda que proviene de él Dragón de Jade Zirconnius y provee de prosperidad y suerte a las personas.

-Ah… yo… -decía Hinata mas Shizune se adelanto.

-Acéptalo Hinata, un regalo así no se desprecia- dijo ella mas sintiendo algo raro en ella… y recordó su edad… Hinata era más joven y sentía que más guapa… no solo ella sino las otras chicas… y recordó lo que le decía Ayame… se deprimió levemente.

-¡Eso no me importa!- decía Kiba ya molesto y celoso, Rogue al fin le miro.

-No te incumbe eso muchacho- dijo enfadado

-Bah, ¿Muchacho? Pues este muchacho te patearía el trasero cuando quiera maguito de feria- dijo retador.

-¡Kiba!- exclamo Tenten enfadada.

-Eso no era necesario- dijo Neji enfadado por el comportamiento tan infantil de Kiba.

-Oh Neji, se ve que la llama de su juventud arde en sentido contrario- dijo Lee, mas Kiba solo miraba iracundo a Rogue.

-Eh... será mejor que nos retiremos… ya es hora de ir a ver a Tsunade sama- dijo Shizune notando la tensión que empezaba a notarse entre Kiba y Rogue.

-Si… Cheney San, gracias por el presente- dijo Hinata, Rogue le sonrió.

-Fue un placer… señoritas- dijo haciendo una reverencia a Hinata y a Tenten quienes se sintieron algo apenadas por él.

-Fro dice lo mismo- dijo Frosh hablando causando ternura alas chicas.

-¡Oye no huyas!- dijo Kiba dando un paso más Shino le detuvo.

-Ya déjalo así – dijo Shino calmando a Kiba.

-Bah… como si me importara ese marica y su gato- dijo Kiba –Hum… Dragones, basura.

Y Rogue se detuvo.

-Disculpe señorita Shizune… pero este muchacho necesita ser corregido- dijo Rogue volteando.

-¡Kiba kun discúlpate!- dijo Hinata, Neji pensó en reñirle mas.

-No es necesario… bien, me quieres, me tienes- dijo Rogue mientras que miraba a Kiba con seriedad.

-Bien. Veo que no eres tan cobarde como pensé- dijo Kiba tronándose los nudillos

-¡Este no es lugar para sus peleas!- dijo Neji enfadado por la descortesía al a mansión.

-Déjalos Neji, el joven Inuzuka agravio a ese hombre y debe de ser retribuido- dijo Hiashi saliendo.

-¡Pero Hiashi sama!- dijo Neji y Hinata solo miro preocupada a Rogue. Sabía que Kiba ya era Chunin y no era alguien débil…

-Vengan a la parte trasera, allí Cheney San podrá tener su retribución- dijo Hiashi mientras que Rogue hacia un asentimiento y Kiba le miraba burlon.

-Espero que entre tus truquitos tengas algo para los huesos rotos- dijo Kiba retador.

-Espero que no me odien por esto- dijo mirando a Hinata y los demás.

-Cheney san, tenga cuidado- dijo Hinata.

-Creo que es Kiba quien debería de tenerlo- dijo Neji preocupado.

Mientras que desde un muro, Naruto miraba lo que pasaba… entendía que Rogue estuviera enfadado, Kiba se había pasado de la raya… aunque sabía que no había tiempo, algo le decía que era mejor estar al pendiente de lo que pasase…

Mientras que en el patio de atrás.

-Rogue, tu puedes- decía Frosh mientras que Rogue le sonreía, Kiba solo le miraba con soberbia mas Rogue suspiro,. Debía de controlarse en la batalla… no quería que lo que fuera que esa vez lo controlo contra Gajeel lo volviese a controlar.

-¿Listos?- dijo Hiashi mientras que miraba a ambos -¡Empiecen!

Y allí fue donde Kiba aprendió que no es prudente hablar de más…

Continuara…

Je, los corte en lo más chévere, pero es que esta pelea si bien no será larga habrá algunas intervenciones y ciertas cosillas.

Por cierto, algunos tal vez digan que un DS no es del Nivel de un Jinchu, pero realmente si vemos ambos mangas si lo son, solo que mientras que los ataques de un Jinchu son mas explosivos, lso de un DS son más bien concentrados (al ser en su mayoría como rayos) lo que si es que a Rogue lo veo al nivel del Dorma Anim por lo que en su modo más fuerte si sera muy poderoso, pero no teman, fuera de Kiba, no tratare mal a ningún personaje de Naruto (ya que eso seria descortés… pero Kiba no se, es la presa perfecta para molestar, aunque lo compenzare)

Espero les haya gustado y ojala puedan brindar mas ideas para seguirlo con éxito.

Por cierto, va ganando Kurotsuchi para rival seguida por Tenten, así que espero ver quien sera la elegida para la rival de Shizune.

Suerte a todos


	5. 04

**El Dragón y la Doctora**

**Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capitulo 4**

**Nota: Como están saliendo algunos aspectos nuevos de Rogue, es posible que use mucho RetCon en este fic, y cosas como recuerdos bloqueados**

**Se alteraron algunas cosas del mundo de Naruto pero solo en hechos circunstanciales**

Se sentía la tensión en el aire… Kiba estaba confiado en extremo, sentía que podría derrotar a Rogue con facilidad ya que no era un Shinobi mientras que el era un Chunin experto, sonriendo se preparo.

Rogue solo miraba a Kiba, vio en sus ojos el desprecio, la discriminación que había en ellos… era obvio que el Inuzuka consideraba inferiores a aquellos que no eran ninjas… pero él se encargaría de enseñarle lo contrario.

-¡ATAQUEN!- dijo Hiashi Hyuga, Kiba se lanzo contra Rogue a gran velocidad.

-¡TSUGA!- Exclamo lanzándose contra Rogue… e impacto al piso.

-¿Lo esquivo?- dijo Shizune sorprendida.

-No… el simplemente desapareció- dijo Shino mientras que Neji, Hinata y Hiashi miraban con el Byakugan asombrados lo que había pasado.

-"Se fundió con las sombras"- pensaron los tres con sorpresa.

-¡Donde estas cobarde!- dijo Kiba molesto más un ladrido de Akamaru le advirtió tardíamente lo que se le venía.

-Eres rápido… pero eso no es suficiente- dijo una voz detrás de él, Kiba volteo lanzando una patada pero solo vio una sombra…

Y de pronto.

-Los dragones cazan en las sombras- dijo Rogue dando un potente puñetazo a Kiba que lo mando a volar por los aires… introduciéndose a la sombra de nuevo y a gran velocidad intercepto a Kiba lanzándolo de una patada contra el piso.

-¡KIBA KUN! – exclamo sorprendida Hinata mientras que todos solo miraban a Rogue salir de la sombra.

-Esto… esto no es un jutsu… no es tampoco un Kekkei Gekkai- dijo Hiashi sorprendido.

-No tiene nada que ver con el Kagemane tampoco- dijo Neji asombrado.

Kiba se trataba de poner en pie… ese tipo pegaba muy duro… nunca había sentido unos golpes así… mi siquiera de esos tipos del Sonido… no eso era como si le pegaran con un tubo.

-¿De qué demonios estas hecho?- dijo Kiba y tosió… se sorprendió al ver que había tosido sangre -¡MALDITO!

-Creo que es mejor que dejemos esto así, a este paso te lastimare seriamente- dijo Rogue con seriedad mientras que volvía a materializarse.

-Kiba kun, el tiene razón… ya se acabo- dijo Hinata preocupada, Shino solo miraba a Rogue.

-Su fuego de la Juventud es enorme –dijo Lee asombrado.

-¡A LA MIERDA! ¡No dejare que este maldito mago me gane! ¡SOY MIEMBRO DEL CLAN INUZUKA Y NO ACEPTARE ESTO!- dijo enfurecido, mas Rogue le miro.

-Entiendo… es por orgullo, eso es loable… solo por eso, acabare esto rápido y con seriedad- dijo Rogue, Kiba le miro mientras que noto que Akamaru estaba aterrorizado al grado de no poder moverse.

-¿Qué demonios eres?- dijo Kiba mientras que las sombras cubrían a Rogue.

-Shadow Drive- dijo simplemente… y desapareció de la vista de todos.

-¡ARRGGHHHHHH!-

-¡KIBA!- dijeron todos al ver volar por los aires al Inuzuka y a Rogue justo detrás de donde antes estuvo Kiba, miro a donde caía el Inuzuka y a gran velocidad lo pesco en el aire.

-¡Kiba!- exclamaron todos acercándose mientras que el Shadow Drive desaparecía.

-Tranquilos… esta solo inconsciente- dijo Rogue con seriedad.

-Eso… eso no fue un Jutsu- dijo Shizune mientras que usaba su chakra para empezar a curar a Kiba… todos los demás solo lo miraban, Lee con emoción de poder ver a alguien tan fuerte, Shino analizándolo ya que notaba un poder muy raro en el, Neji y Hiashi confusos de la energía que habían visto… era algo tan pero tan extraño que incluso sintieron temor… ese poder si era como el de un Jinchuriki, a Neji le recordaba la vez que vio el chakra del Kyubi en Naruto… pero algo aquí era diferente… era más violento… y a la vez más tranquilo… era raro, no era chakra pero no podían definir lo que era.

-Kiba- dijo Hinata.

-Discúlpeme señorita, fue descortés esto de mi parte pero el necesitaba ser corregido- dijo Rogue, mas Hinata negó con la cabeza

-No, es cierto Kiba dijo cosas muy ofensivas y se porto groseramente, asi que obtuvo lo que busco-dijo Hinata con calma, aunque aun estaba impresionada por el poder de Rogue

-Fro piensa lo mismo- dijo Frosh

-Gracias por su comprensión señorita- dijo el mas se percato de que los demás le miraban.

-Esas no son artes ninjas… y ciertamente es algo que no he visto en los magos de las ferias- dijo Shino mientras que Rogue lo miraba.

-Ciertamente es un poder muy extraño- dijo Hiashi acercándose -¿Es algún tipo de Kekkei Gekkai?

-Eh, no, y no puedo hablar de ello por… eh- decía algo tenso, y se percato de que quizás había sido un error pelearse

-Eso no es un Kekkei Gekkai- se escucho y vieron a Naruto acercarse… a su lado venían Kakashi y Yamato, quienes habían llegado a tiempo para ver la paliza que Kiba estaba recibiendo –Mi Sharingan no puede copiar nada de lo que pudo ver… es diferente, no usaste sellos ni nada mas… fue un tipo de energía que jamás en la vida había visto.

Rogue miro a Kakashi y sintió algo en el, una sensación de respeto… en él otro (Yamato) no sintió nada interesante… mas noto que el rubio le miraba serio.

-¿Eso es magia?- dijo Naruto, Rogue suspiro… su pantalla había durado exactamenet 1 dia con 14 horas con 17 minutos y 14 segundos.

-¡Rogue es el Dragón Slayer de la Sombra! ¡Rogue es de los magos mas fuertes!- decía Frosh emocionado… y Rogue suspiro.

-¿Dragón Slayer?- dijeron todos con sorpresa… y Rogue se acercoa Shizune…

-Bueno, no soy nada bueno para fingir algo que no soy… yo, yo no solo no soy de este País… ni siquiera vengo de este mundo- dijo con seriedad… cualquiera se habría burlado de inmediato, pero después de la paliza que le había dado a Kiba, era obvio que había algo diferente.

-Será mejor que hables con la verdad- dijo Kakashi mientras que mostraba el Sharingan, Rogue noto que se habían posicionado de forma que no se pudiera escapar, aunque tampoco noto algo hostil… era más bien curiosidad.

-Hey amigo… eso fue genial, pero Kakashi sensei tiene razón, sera mejor que nos digas todo-. Dijo Naruto mientras que recordaba la sensación tan rara que tuvo al ver a Rogue pelear… era muy similar al poder que liberaba el mismo…

Bien… pero un patio no es el mejor lugar para contar esto… por favor, ¿Podríamos ir a un lugar mas cómodo?- dijo Rogue.

-Pasen a la mansión- dijo Hiashi mientras que les permitía el paso, Shizune miro a Rogue y noto que se había puesto más triste que antes.

-Pero Kakashi sempai- dijo Yamato mas Kakashi le miro.

-Tranquilo, tenemos tiempo de sobra, además Naruto también deseas escuchar esto- dijo el Shinobi.

Entonces todos entraron, Hiashi guio a Rogue a uno de los lugares de invitados y le indico donde sentarse.

Naruto le miro y se percato de una cosa… Hinata se veía muy tranquila, casi todas las veces que la veía se notaba algo nerviosa, y desde la confesión que le hizo (que aun no sabía que decirle)

-Por favor Rogue san- dijo Hinata, Hiashi solo miraba la situación mientars que Neji y Shino regresaban, habían ido a dejar a Kiba a uno de los cuartos para que se recuperase mientras que Akamaru se quedaba a cuidarlo.

Frosh se sento en las piernas de Rogue y tanto a Tenten como a Shizune les pareció una escena tierna al ver la sonrisa que el DS le dedico a su gato.

-Empezare desde el principio… mi nombre es Rogue Cheney vengo de una Tierra conocida como Earthland, soy un Dragón Slayer de tercera generación, criado y educado pro Sky Drumm, el dragón de las sombras… mi padre- dijo con seriedad sorprendiendo a todos… el hijo de un Dragón real.

-¿Es hijo de un Dragón Rogue san?- dijo Hinata y Rogue le miro.

-Si… me crio para poder… matarlo algún día, después me brindo una lacryma con poder para poder estabilizarme… y me hizo creer que en un combate yo le había matado para desapegarme a él- dijo con seriedad ante la mirada de todos –Yo me crie solo después, conocí a Froish y después conoci a quien me inspiro, Gajeel Redfox- dijo mientras que sacaba su libreta y saco la fotografía que Shizune había visto antes… el hombre de piercings

-¿Te inspiro?- dijo Shizune y Rogue sonrio mientras que sacaba mas fotos y abrio el sobre que Shizune antes no pudo abrir… saco una especie de papel… al tocarlo apareció una figura.

-Gajeel Redfox, el Dragón Slayer de el Hierro, mi mentor y torturador… le tenia tanto miedo que me inspiro a ser mas fuerte- dijo él – Aun recuerdo algunas de sus "enseñanzas" y siempre me sentiré a sombrado de quien era la mujer que amo- dijo señalando en el papel a una jovencita de cabellera azul.

-Es hermosa- dijo Lee sorprendido…

-Y se ve muy frágil- dijo Naruto.

-Ella perteneció al Gremio de Fairy Tail… un gremio de Renombre antes de caer en desgracia por un incidente… y antes de que pasara lo que me trajo aquí, ya se estaba recuperando.

Los demás le vieron mientras que Rogue empezaba a contar parte de su vida, usando el papel mágico iba mostrando varias cosas… algunas imágenes le hacían sonreir (como cuando señlalo su amistad con Sting y Yukino, que por cierto causo cierta sorpresa a las chicas al ver que una jovencita que no parecía muy fuerte fuera alguien tan apreciado por Rogue…. Incluso Shizune pensó que quizás era la novia del mago, lo que la deprimió un poco, hasta en otro mundo siempre es bueno saber que alguien te espera)

Naruto se veía emocionado, un mundo de magia, donde todo tenía un toque como el de las historias de antaño… pero a la vez con avances muy grandes, Rogue les conto como ingreso a Sabertooth Tiger e incluso mostro su marca de Gremio… también notaron el rencor con el que hablo al mencionar el nombre de Minerva… y por lo que conto, debía de ser toda una maldita esa mujer, que por cierto (y eso sorprendió a los ninjas) Rogue afirmaba que lo superaba por completo en poder.

-Debe de ser una bestia si es que realmente es mas fuerte- dijo Kakashi al ver la imagen de Minerva –Peor no puedo negar que se parece mucho a la protagonista de la novela 4 de Icha Icha…- dijo con un tono pervertido.

-Sempai… no nos avergüence- dijo Yamato molesto.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- dijo Naruto señalando a un chico de cabello rosado y a una rubia de muy buen ver.

-Son Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia, el es un Dragón Slayer de Primera generación y ella es una maga estelar- dijo con una leve sonrisa –El… me da un poo de pena… él nos apaleo a mí y a Sting juntos

-¿A los dos? ¿Pero que no decías que tu amigo también era como tú?- dijo Naruto.

-Si… y ni aun con todo nuestro poder pudimos contra él… me imagino que fuimos su desquite por lo que Minerva le había hecho a la novia de él- dijo señalando a Lucy en la imagen –En fin… nos apaleo de un modo tremendo… y eso fue el principio de todo.

Los Shinobis le miraron y Rogue bajo e rostro.

-Rogue-. Dijo Frosh y notaron que el gatito (¿O sera gatita?) parecía estar por llorar…

Rogue entones les conto lo que recordaba… como el maestro había asesinado a Lector , el Exceed de Sting y a su vez Sting lo había dejado malherido, luego recordó el incidente durante la pelea con Gajeel y… y allí sus recuerdos eran erráticos…

Les conto lo que podía recordar en sueños... Los 10 000 Dragones que llegaron a Crocus, la manera en que la Guerra entre los Dragones se reanudo con los humanos en medio… el quedo inconsciente al encontrarse con su padre, quien pensó muerto… al despertar, la ciudad… no el país entero había sido arrasado… la Guerra entre los Dragones hizo que el consejo usara indiscriminadamente el Satelite Etherion… grandes extensiones del continente fueron borradas del mapa, la batalla termino en un desastre para todos… muerte en todos lados… y al final, cuando el despertó, solo habían unos pocos sobrevivientes…

Los DS habían conseguido matar a varios de los dragones enemigos, pero la aparición del Rey Dragón Acnologia cambio todo, muchos Dragones aliados y la mayoría de los DS murieron…

Entonces la chica… la novia de Salamander fue la que hizo el viaje… un viaje a través del portal de Eclipse para cambiar la historia y poder con ello evitar esto…

-Y yo pensé en seguirla… pero falle… no viaje en el tiempo sino entre los Universos y termine aquí… sin posibilidad de volver a casa- dijo Rogue mientras que todos le miraban.

-Eso… debió de ser triste- dijo Hinata… y se levanto acercándole algo de té a Rogue… y solo entonces se percato por primera vez de algo… ¡Naruto estaba entre ellos! Casi se desmaya de la sorpresa, por estar tan metida en el encuentro y tratando de analizar esa extraña energía había pasado de largo a Naruto al completo… ¡Que vergüenza!

Naruto la vio y le sonrió.

-Debió de ser muy duro- dijo Naruto con una expresión triste –Empezar a tener algo y perderlo todo…

-¿Qué paso con esa chica… Yukino?- dijo Shizune.

-No lo sabemos… Supongo que pudo haber muerto con los demás…- dijo Rogue con tristeza.

-Frosh extraña a Yukino- dijo Frosh con lágrimas en los ojos –Ella siempre nos cantaba canciones.

-Y aun siendo un mago no posees la manera de volver a tu mundo- dijo Hiashi.

-No, ese poder es algo muy extraño, tal vez un mago estelar podría lograrlo por su cuenta, pero con mucho esfuerzo… sin embargo debe de haber en este mundo alguna manera de viajar entre universos- dijo Rogue.

Todos le miraron mientras que trataban de asimilar lo pasado… Naruto estaba muy confuso, no entendía mucho de esto, solo sabia que ese hombre había vivido una vida dura y que lo había perdido todo… que trato de repararlo y termino con ello… aunque algo mas le causo duda… ¿Por qué Hinata se veía tan interesada en él¡

-Podríamos revisar algo cuando volvamos- dijo Kakashi.

-¿Irán a algún lado?- pregunto Shizune.

-Hay algo importante que debemos de hacer- dijo Kakashi simplemente, aunque Shizune al ver a Naruto sospecho de que harían, pero no le importo.

-Bien será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Yamato.

-Nos veremos después- dijo Naruto y vio de reojo a Hinata quien se hallaba nerviosa… ¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiera ignorado?

-Kakashi, ustedes por favor, no digan nada de esto a nadie… si Danzou o los consejeros se enteran, podrían tratar de hacer algo contra Cheney san- dijo Shizune Kakashi y Yamato asintieron -¿Hiashi san?

-Puede contar con mi silencio- dijo Hiashi, mas nadie se percato de que una idea corría por su cabeza.

-¿Chicos?- dijo Shizune.

-No hablaremos- dijo Tenten

-Eso sería en contra de la Juventud- dijo Lee sonriendo

-No tengo por qué revelar nada- dijo Shino –Y Kiba sigue inconsciente así que no dirá nada.

-Mantendré silencio- dijo Neji.

-No… no temas, yo… yo… no diré nada- dijo Hinata con pena cosa que notaron Rogue y Naruto, Rogue había visto que si bien era una chica muy tierna… no la había visto tartamudear… pero cuando se percato de que el chico rubio había llegado se puso nerviosa… y supuso que había algo entre ellos…

Naruto se confundió aun mas… volvió a sentir esa picazón en el pecho cuando vio a Hinata sonrojada y tartamudeando frente a Rogue... eso antes lo hacía con el… pero no lo había hecho desde que Pain ataco… esa opresión era molesta.

-Bien, entonces será mejor retirarnos, ya es tarde y Tsunade sama debe recibir su chequeo- dijo Shizune mientras que se levantaba igual que Rogue, hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon.

La tarde avanzaba… y la noche llego, Kiba despertó y se marcho farfullando improperios a su domicilio mientras que decía que se desquitaría de ese tipo y Shino solo le decía que la próxima vez tomaría medidas para su ataúd.

Hinata solo pensaba en los acontecimientos del día y se avergonzó por su descuido ¿Qué pensaría Naruto? Bueno, no le había dicho nada después de su "confesión" y suspiro.

En su habitación.

Hiashi Hyuga miraba la luna, el sabia de las leyendas sobre chamanes y hechiceros… también sobre la existencia de magos y también que algunos de ellos habían sido importantes en la historia del clan.

-Además… los poderes de un Dragón… es algo que no puedo evitar aprovechar- dijo para sí mientras que sonreía, sería bueno que les pidiera a Hinata o Hanabi que lo atrajesen al clan… incluso que lo sedujesen para así poder aprender de él… si obtienen el conocimiento de ese poder, podrían ser de gran ayuda para Konoha ya que aparte de un Jinchuriki, podrían contar con un mago que los ayudase y que les enseñase a usar ese poder.

Era una buena idea, además el chico era agradable y fuerte… no sería malo agregarlo a la familia.

En otra parte.

Tenten miraba el cielo, pensaba en la historia de ese chico Rogue… era una historia algo triste y considero que ese apuesto joven merecía una oportunidad de ser feliz… según lo que sabía de las artes ninja, nadie aparte del Rikudo tendrían quizás el chance de darle la oportunidad de volver, por lo que considero que sería mejor que se adaptara a vivir una nueva vida aquí…

-Bien, voy a ayudarle- dijo Tenten sonriente –Además, chance y salga algo bueno de esto.

Y sonriendo se marcho a su casa.

Continuara.

Ok, este termina la introducción espero que este bien je, por ahora son pocos los que conocen la verdad de Rogue, (Kiba no porque fue Noqueado) si se preguntan por qué Rogue no saco su modo sombrío, es porque no era necesario, no uso tanto poder.

Ahora como ven Hiashi se intereso en Rogue y tratara de usar a Hinata o a Hanabi para atraerlo al clan (pero no teman, esto beneficiara al NaruHina) je, Tenten se ve interesada en Rogue y tratara de acercarlo a ella, pero Rogue estará más cerca de Shizune je, pero ya verán que pasara.

Por ahora Rogue estará en Konoha y tendrá ciertas aventuras contra bandidos y cosas así antes de que empiece la Guerra Shinobi, y con ello veremos cierta participación del DS, por cierto, si bien a Kiba le fue mal, créanme que le compensaré, je, ¿Cómo? Ya lo verán, ya lo verán.

Suerte a todos y no teman, pronto regresa "Naruto The Dragón Slayer"

Votación van ganando Tenten y Kurotsuchi para rival pero Mei no está muy lejos, por lo que si todas empatan tendremos un poco de todas pero la que gane será la principal rival de Shizune.


	6. 05

**El Dragón y la Doctora**

**Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capitulo 5**

**Nota: Como están saliendo algunos aspectos nuevos de Rogue, es posible que use mucho RetCon en este fic, y cosas como recuerdos bloqueados, a partir de este momento se darán ciertas cosas con la revelación de Mirai Rogue (increíble le atine a lo de Rogue viajando al pasado pero… su nueva apariencia se ve bastante duro) y se hará como un paralelo o sea dos historias simultaneas**

**Se alteraron algunas cosas del mundo de Naruto pero solo en hechos circunstanciales**

Rogue miraba al cielo… confuso, ya habían pasado un día y medio desde que tuvo esa charla con los Shinobis… y no sabía porque pero sentía que algo faltaba, pero no entendía el que.

se siente tranquilo- dijo Frosh mientras que Rogue le sonreía –Aquí no veo Dragones destruyéndolo todo.

-Si…- dice Rogue.

Suspiro mientras que esperaba a Shizune, la chica estaba haciendo un chequeo de la mujer llamada Tsunade y también informarse acerca de una llamada reunión de Kages…

-Eso de Kages debe de ser algo como Maestrois de Gremios- dijo Frosh.

-Yo por lo que entiendo es algo mas similar a los alcaides – dijo Rogue sonriendo.

-Fro se esta aburriendo- dijo el pequeño Exceed y Rogue asintió.

-Sera bueno dar una vuelta, no creo que tardemos mucho- dijo él.

Y Frosh asintió emocionado.

Ambos decidieron caminar alrededor, pese a su apariencia la gente no parecía notarlos, algunos estaban mas interesados en volver a la normalidad de la vida después del ataque de Pein que en un desconocido y su gato.

Decidio ir a comer algo a Ichiraku, Shizune les había dado algo de dinero para caso de necesidad, y aunque él sentía que no era caballeroso eso, no tenía otra opción ya que no poseía bienes en ese mundo y Shizune le recomendó no malgastar las joyas.

-De algún modo se lo pagare- dijo para si mientras que asumía que tipo de trabajo podría buscar para mantenerse en ese mundo, no quería ser una carga para la amable señorita Shizune.

Ambos seguían cuando escucho algo…

-¡Auxilio!- escucho… era el grito de una niña… por el tono quizás no mayor de 12 años.

-¿Qué pasa Rogue?- dijo Frosh.

-Hay alguien en peligro- dijo y busco el sonido… se percato de que nadie parecía haberlo notado, por lo que la persona en peligro debía de estar bastante lejos, agudizo el oído y…

-¡POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAN!-

-Es allá- dijo mirando hacia el bosque –Frosh, busca a lseñorita Shizune, dile que voy al bosque, hay alguien en peligro y debo de rescatarla.

-¡Pero Rogue!- dijo el Exceed Preocupado.

-No temas, estaré bien, pero no debemos perder tiempo- dijo Rogue y decidió apresurarse –Shadow Drive…

Y a gran velocidad desapareció en las sombras llamando la atención de las personas… en especial de alguien que iba pasando por allí y le noto…

-Ese es… el tipo que papá me pido que vigilase- dijo una chica de ojos blancos y cabellos castaños. –Diablos… ¿Cómo lo encontrare de nuevo?

Mientras tanto, Tenten y Hinata iban caminando por un sendero, habían decidido entrenar juntas mientras que hablaban sobre Rogue y el asunto de la magia… y lo acontecido con Kiba.

-¿Sigue enfurruñado?- pregunto Tenten.

-Si… se siente humillado… Castrado… por haber sido derrotado tan fácil… me haría sentir mal, si no fuera porque se lo merecía- dijo Hinata con seriedad.

-Vaya que has cambiado desde el ataque de Pein… antes no habrías hablado así e incluso habrías justificado a Kiba- dijo Tenten, mas Hinata le sonrió.

-No puedo ser siempre la buena niña y mas ante acciones que merecían castigo- dijo ella y Tenten le sonrió.

-¿Algo paso para que cambiaras así? ¿Ya te le confesaste a Naruto?- dijo la morocha lo que hizo que Hinata se pusiese Roja… y la expresión sorprendió a Tenten –No… ¡Ya lo hiciste! ¿Y que te respondió?

-Él… El no me ha respondidos aun… bu… bueno fue durante la pelea… yo pensé que moriría y pues… solo salió… no ha habido tiempo de nada- dijo Hinata apenada.

-Bueno, algo es algo, además, para alguien tan tarugo como él es obvio que tendrá que pensarlo un buen rato- dijo Tenten, Hinata frunció el ceño.

-Naruto kun no es tarugo… es solo algo lento- dijo ella.

-Anda Hinata, Naruto es tan lento que un caracol avanzaría más rápido en eso- dijo Tenten riendo.

-¡Tenten san!- decía con un mohín de molestia la Hyuga.

-Anda, no te enfades- dijo Tenten y Hinata solo suspiro –De todos modos diste el primer paso, y eso es lo que cuenta.

Hinata pensó en responder cuando…

¡KRABOOMMMM!

Una explosión de energía oscura cimbro el bosque.

-Rogue- dijeron ambas con sorpresa y fueron a gran velocidad… al adentrarse al bosque vieron a Rogue, cargaba a una pequeña la cual era cubierta por su capa.

-Necesito encontrar a los padres de esta pequeña- dijo con seriedad –También un medico… no sé si llegue a tiempo…

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Tenten, mas Hinata al ver el rostro de la niña… las marcas de golpes y ciertos fluidos lo intuyo.

-¿Qué les hiciste a sus agresores?- dijo Hinata seria.

-No molestaran a nadie más… y desearan jamás hacerlo de nuevo- dijo con seriedad –Manden a alguien por ellos…

Hinata asintió y le pidió a Tenten que fuera a por unos shinobis de vigilancia mientras que llevaban a la niña con Shizune.

Horas después, Rogue esperaba junto con Hinata mientras que le hacían un chequeo a la niña, Frosh se les había unido entonces.

-¿Qué es lo que paso Rogue San?- dijo Hinata.

Rogue le miro y suspiro mientras que recordaba lo que aconteció en el bosque.

FLASHBACK

Rogue uso el Shadow Drive, y entonces los vio… eran un grupo de 5 Shinobis todos con una niña de no más de 12 años… desnuda, golpeada…

-¡Vamos yo voy, yo voy!- decía uno de ellos.

-¡Hey que aun no termino con ella!- decía otro…

-Apúrense que aun con la falta de vigilancia por el ataque, puede alguien caernos de un momento a otr…- dijo uno más, pero…

-¡Shibu!- exclamo el primero al ver como una especie de energía negra lanzo al shinobi contra un árbol con tanta fuerza que reventó el árbol y unas rocas atrás

-¡Quién demonios!- dijo Otro sacando un Kunai mas de pronto fue sujetado del cuello y estrellado de cabeza contra el piso quedando enterrado.

Rogue les miraba a los tres restantes con seriedad… mas sus ojos mostraban una rabia asesina que asusto a los Shinobis.

-Malditos- dijo mirando a la niña… y sintió que algo ardía en su interior… odiaba a los violadores… de niño había llegado a ver los casos que algunos miembros de Phantom habían cometido… y le parecían lo peor del mundo… eran personas sin moral, sin nada de valor…

-Tu… ¡No sé quién diablos seas pero No sabes con quien te metes Hijo de…!- exclamo el más grande, mas Rogue apareció detrás de él y con un tremendo golpe lo lanzo por los cielos.

-¡DOTON…!- exclamo uno de ellos pero antes de que pudiera terminar Rogue le había lanzado un impacto de energía oscura que hizo que el sujeto saliera disparado contra varias rocas quedando como una viviente masa sanguinolenta…

-¡Es un monstruo! –dijeron los dos que quedaban tratando de huir pero Rogue no estaba dispuesto a dejarles ir… sentía la imperiosa necesidad de dañarlos… de hacerles el mayor daño posible…

-Eiryū no Hōkō- dijo y lanzo un potente Roar oscuro que hizo estallar la zona…

Rogue vio los cuerpos de los dos Shinobis y levanto el brazo… entonces el cuerpo del que había lanzado cayo y lo sujeto escuchando el crujir de la espalda.

Lo lanzo al piso y noto que pese a todo, los Shinobis seguían vivos… pero inválidos, quizás de por vida, mas no le importo, camino a la niña que le miraba con miedo, se despojo de la capa y la cubrió.

-Tranquila… ya está todo bien- dijo y la cargo mientras que se dirigía al bosque.

FIN FLASHBACK.

-Así que eso paso… bueno, Rogue San, es bueno que le salvases- dijo Hinata sonriéndole.

-Peor… creo que habrá problemas… eran Shinobis y probablemente no se acepte mi historia- dijo mas entonces alguien entro.

-Eran Shinobis renegados, ya los identificamos, viajan a lugares a donde ah ocurrido alguna desgracia para secuestra a jovencitas y venderlas en los mercados de prostitución o esclavas sexuales que hay en la frontera… son muy difíciles de capturar por esquivos, así que nos hiciste un gran favor- dijo Tenten entrando.

-Oh… entonces Rogue San, creo que eso te ayudara mucho- dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Es más, hable con Ibiki de ello y creo que te tenemos una propuesta- dijo Tenten sorprendiendo a Rogue.

-¿Una propuesta?- dijo el Mago.

En eso se abrió la puerta y salió Shizune.

-¿Cómo está la niña?- dijo Frosh preocupado.

-Está bien… Rogue llegaste a tiempo, al parecer ese tipo de "criminales" no las violan vaginal o analmente, su modus operandi los obliga a cazar vírgenes, mas eso no impide que las "violen" de otra forma- dijo Shizune, Tenten y Hinata solo sintieron asco mas Rogue solo suspiro.

-Gracias a dios- dijo Rogue sonriendo.

-Bueno, la niña esta en recuperación… pero me pidió que le agradeciera a su "Príncipe" por salvarla- dijo Shizune sonriendo

-No es necesario que me agradezca, era algo que debía de hacer- dijo Rogue.

-Bueno, por ahora Rogue… Ibiki me pidió que te diera esto- dijo Tenten mientras que sacaba una banda –Quiere que te unas a Konoha como Shinobi Honorario.

Eso sorprendió a todos.

-No soy un Ninja- dijo Rogue con seriedad.

-¡Los ninjas son cools!- dijo Frosh.

-Eh, aunque seas un mago, tu modo de pelear y de comportarte es muy similar al de los ninjas, así que podrías pasar por uno- dijo Hinata.

-Y además, conseguimos que estés asignado con Shizune, así podrías tener a alguien de confianza- dijo Tenten y Shizune se sonrojo un poco.

-Yo… está bien- dijo Rogue… bueno, eso era como un trabajo -¿Y pagan por esto verdad?

Horas después.

Hinata regreso a la mansión Hyuga, sonreía, Rogue era un hombre agradable… quizás si no tuviera tan adentro a Naruto en su corazón… bueno para que engañarse, nada podía cambiar lo que sentía por el rubio… además, ahoramas que nunca estaba decidida a lograr estar a su lado…

-Hinata, que bueno que llegas, nuestro padre quiere hablar contigo- dijo Hanabi, Hinata le miro confusa.

-Sí, ya voy- dijo la heredera del clan.

Al entrar al salón. Vio a su padre mirarle con una expresión seria, sintió que algo iba mal, pero decidió acercarse.

-Aquí estoy padre- dijo ella con una reverencia.

-Hinata… hay algo muy importante que debo de hablar contigo- dijo Hiashi mirándola, Hinata le miro extrañada –Tengo algo que proponerte, pero antes, debo decirte que estaré de acuerdo si no aceptas, mas debes de tomar en cuenta que es algo que podría beneficiar a la aldea y al Clan si aceptas y además, el consejo del Clan estará complacido en nombrarte directamente la líder del clan si lo consigues y darte libertad total en tus designios

-¿Qué ocurre padre?- dijo confusa, mas Hiashi le miraba, con tal intensidad que susto a Hinata.

-Es sobre Rogue Cheney- dijo él y algo en Hinata le dio a entender que lo que venía no era nada bueno para ella –Debes de seducir a ese mago y atraerlo al clan.

Hinata solo sintió que su corazón se detuvo.

Continuara.

Bien, otro cap je, originalmente planeaba que fuera más largo, pero al ver los hechos actuales del manga de FT (como Mirai Rogue) he decidió manejarlo como un AU del mismo je, aunque chance y usare algunos aspectos, como ya saben me encanta el Retcon y usare algo aquí.

Bien, Rogue después de capturar a un grupo de violadores ha sido aceptado en Konoha, peor no será un Shinobi como tal, sino más bien un honorario, pero eso no impedirá que siga laborando al lado de Shizune que se que esta vez hubo casi nada entre ambos, pero quiero ir lento con la pareja, además, ya Hiashi y el consejo sacaron a relucir su plan… y Hinata parece ser la escogida para tratar de seducir al Cheney pero ¿Qué pasara? ¿Aceptara a regañadientes el plan del Clan o se negrara? Je esperen y verán ya que sera chévere.

Suerte a todos


	7. 06

**El Dragón y la Doctora**

**Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capitulo 6**

**Nota: Como están saliendo algunos aspectos nuevos de Rogue, es posible que use mucho RetCon en este fic, y cosas como recuerdos bloqueados, a partir de este momento se darán ciertas cosas con la revelación de Mirai Rogue y se hará como un paralelo o sea dos historias simultaneas, por cierto… es posible que mas adelante veamos al Diablo que es Mirai Rogue…**

**Se alteraron algunas cosas del mundo de Naruto pero solo en hechos circunstanciales**

Hinata se dejo caer en el piso… miro la luna y suspiro… el campo de entrenamiento… no había encontrado un mejor lugar para poder pensar…

FLASHBACK

-¿Seducir a Rogue San?- dijo sorprendida.

-Seducirlo, atraerlo, hacerlo tu hermano… lo que sea, pero atráelo a él Clan Hinata por favor- decía Hiashi.

-Pero Padre… es un buen hombre pero… no siento algún tipo de atracción por él- dijo ella, mas Hiashi le miro con seriedad.

-Hinata… eres una kunoichi, recuerda que una de las funciones de las Kunoichis es la seducción, no es necesario que lo ames, basta con que consigas que él acepte unirse al Clan- dijo Hiashi.

-Pero Padre, eso es ruin y deshonesto- dijo Hinata algo molesta.

-Hinata… la aldea ah tenido grandes pérdidas, el clan igual, dependemos casi exclusivamente de Naruto y de algunos Shinobis- dijo Hiashi –Además, en sí, esa también es una función de las Kunoichis, no lo olvides- dijo él con seriedad.

-Pero- dijo ella más Hiashi e interrumpió.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, aun así piénsalo hija, si él se une al Clan no solo ayudara a que el Clan Hyuga recupere las posiciones perdidas sino que con su poder y nuestra habilidad podríamos darle aun más fuerza a la aldea- dijo Hiashi, Hinata solo le miro –Hija, es magia, no un Kekkei Gekkai, es algo que podemos aprender y mejorar, y que ayudara a todos.

-Pero padre- dijo ella mas Hiashi entonces sonrió.

-En especial le quitara a Naruto un gran peso de encima- dijo él y Hinata le miro.

-¿Perdón?- dijo la Hyuga con sorpresa.

-Míralo de este modo, si el Clan aprende esa extraña magia y la combina con el Byakugan, no sabemos a qué niveles podríamos llegar… con ello ya no tendríamos que obligar al Jinchuriki del Kyubi a que sea el que lleve las batallas más importantes, es mas podríamos apoyarle en todo…- dijo él y vio que había dado en el clavo, cuando se trataba de el rubio… Hinata era posible de manipular –Además si se unieran sus genes con los de nuestro Clan…

-¡ESO ES EXTREMO!- exclamo sonrojada, pero Hiashi sonrió.

-No es necesario que seas tú quien lo de Hinata… hay otras mujeres en el clan… tu hermana Hanabi se vio muy interesada cuando lo comente con ella… y en si también le pedimos a ella pero creo que tu tendrás mas posibilidades… como te digo solo sedúcelo, usa las antiguas estrategias que se te enseñaron para seducir a Cheney san y cuando se una a nosotros puedes permitir que Hanabi tome tu lugar, créeme, ella se ve muy dispuesta- dijo Hiashi.

-¡Pero ella solo tiene 11 años!- dijo Hinata sorprendida.

-Lo sé, pero eso no impide que lo mantengamos aquí hasta que tenga más edad… además también podríamos conseguir una inseminación artificial- dijo Hiashi y Hinata solo le miro.

-Eso es enfermizo padre- dijo ella más Hiashi suspiro.

-Hinata, son ordenes del Clan, es una misión y si te estoy diciendo esto es precisamente por que se lo de la edad de Hanabi y te estoy ofreciendo que le evites eso- dijo Hiashi mientras que por dentro veía dudando a Hinata… ella tenía dos puntos débiles, Naruto Uzumaki, y su hermana… y ahora que había usado a los dos… ella no tendría de otra más que aceptar…

-Yo… necesito pensarlo- dijo Hinata sintiéndose acorralada.

-Toma el tiempo que necesites- dijo Hiashi.

FIN FLASHBACK

-¿Qué hare?- dijo para sí.

Entendía que un poder como el de Rogue era algo que se buscaría… pero no imaginaba que su clan lo hiciera… y menos usando a su hermana.

-Rogue San odia a los violadores- dijo dándose cuenta que de eso evitaría que Rogue cayera ante Hanabi… sin contar que realmente no creía que el fue un lolicon, mas por las fotos que había visto.

-¿Qué hare?- se repitió molesta, era frustrante pero sabia que en cierta forma su padre tenía razón… con ayuda de Rogue podrían ayudar a Naruto… no, no podían… aunque sabía que el Clan seguiría quisiera o no…

Los libros de entrenamiento Kunoichi del Clan Hyuga….

Se puso tremendamente roja, los había leído ya hacia un par de años y eran una guía de seducción, no solo incluían el cómo seducir a un hombre, sino también mil y un posiciones sexuales, desde las más sencillas a las más aberrantes… y algunas le hicieron tener extrañas fantasías con Naruto… por suerte no la obligaron a practicarlas con alguien como se hacía antes y solo tuvo que estudiarlas pero… ¿Usarlas con alguien a quien no amaba?... no sabía si podría mas por que ya se había imaginado como usarlas con Naruto.

Aun así… le preocupaba Hanabi, ya sabía que su hermanita no solo era lista sino que también… era precoz… muy precoz.

Suspiro pesadamente… sabía que la presionarían, y sabia que no le dejarían de otra más que aceptar porque si su padre era pesado, el consejo del Clan eran aun peores y conocerían métodos menos ortodoxos para atraer a alguien….

-Te vez preocupada- dijo una voz y Hinata se percato de que Rogue etaba parado frente a ella.

-Rogue San- dijo Hinata apenada.

-Disculpa, puesto que me dieron el "trabajo" de Shinobi- Hinata sonrió al escuchar eso –Me dieron permiso para poder dar un par de caminatas nocturnas.

-Ya veo… es una noche bonita-. Dijo la Hyuga mientras que aun estaba pensando en que hacer.

-Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero si lo desea podría contarme sus problemas- dijo Rogue, Hinata le miro y suspiro.

-Es algo personal- dijo ella

-¿Tiene que ver con el rubio que la pone inquieta?- dijo él y a Hinata se le subieron los colores al rostro –Disculpe… mi olfato y sentidos son demasiado agudos… y note que desprende una cierta cantidad de feromonas…

-¡ROGUE SAN!- exclamo toda apenada y Rogue se percato de que se había dejado llevar…pero por algún motivo sonrió… algo en esa chica le recordaba a Yukino… y eran divertidas sus reacciones.

-Bueno… no sé si en este mundo las humanas entran en celo pero… -decía el mas Hinata solo saco humo por los oídos.

-¡NO ESTOY EN CELO!- exclamo ella y Rogue por algún motivo solo encontraba mucha gracia en eso -¡No se ría por favor Cheney San!- dijo Hinata enfadada.

úlpeme… por algún motivo no pude evitarlo… peor e que es demasiado obvia señorita Hinata- dijo Rogue con una ligera risa, Hinata solo bufo sonrojada.

-Aun así es de mal gusto Cheney san- dijo ella mas Rogue se acerco causándole un estremecimiento.

-Discúlpeme… no volverá a pasar… pero si hay algo que debo decirle- dijo Rogue recuperando algo de seriedad –Note que ese muchacho… Naruto, es alguien importante para usted… y creo que debería de ser un poco más directa o no notara nada.

-Eh Rogue san… ¿Usted noto mis sentimientos por Naruto Kun solo por el olfato?- dijo ella algo consternada.

-Si… las mujeres enamoradas sueltan un cierto aroma a feromonas para atraer a su pareja elegida- dijo Rogue confundiendo a Hinata –Lo que es una indicación de que desea copular.

-¡ROGUE SAN!- exclamo Hinata toda sonrojada.

-Disculpe, pero es que resulta muy obvio… sé que no debería de meterme, pero usted fue buena con Frosh y me siento en deuda- dijo él –Por eso le digo, debería de decirle antes de que sea tarde.

-Yo… pero yo ya se lo dije- exclamo Hinata y entonces se tapo la boca, cosa que Rogue miro sorprendido, comúnmente las chicas que trataban con esa clase de chicos tardaban mucho en decir la verdad.

-Oh vaya… eso es inesperado… por la manera en la que lo vio yo pensé…- dijo mas al ver la expresión de Hinata se sintió arrepentido -¿La rechazo?

-No… ni siquiera me respondió- dijo Hinata lo que hizo que Rogue se sintiera mal por abrir heridas.

-Yo no lo sabía, le ruego me perdone- dijo el sintiéndose algo apenado por haber estado embromandola hacia un rato.

-No… no se preocupe… además, no tenía esperanzas de que me correspondiera- dijo ella, mas Rogue se le acerco y la abrazo sorprendiéndola -¿Rogue san?

-Tranquila… yo se que todo saldrá bien- dijo al recordar cómo había notado cierta "molestia" de parte del rubio cada que se acercaba a la Hyuga… y entonces algo chispo en su cabeza… si hacia las cosas bien podría ayudarla.

-Eh Rogue san… creo que podrían malinterpretar esto- dijo Hinata apenada, y Rogue se percato de que era cierto, de noche, con la luna… y estando en ese Angulo, cualquiera podría pensar algo morboso.

-Es cierto, disculpe- dijo separándose, Hinata solo se tomo las manos nerviosa… pero se dio cuenta de que Rogue era un buen hombre y no podía hacer que su clan se aprovechara de él… por lo que decidió hablar con él de lo que el clan Hyuga se proponía.

Rogue en cambio, aun se sentía en deuda con Hinata, y ahora más por hacer .

-Rogue san/ Hinata- dijeron a la vez y se sorprendieron al notarlo, lo que les hizo reir, eso aligeraba el ambiente.

Como buen caballero Rogue dejo que ella hablara primero, sorprendiéndose de lo que le contaba… peor aun así, se percato de que… podría sacar partido de esto para ayudar a Hinata, aunque tendría que trabajar sobre la marcha… y sonriendo hablo con Hinata, de un plan que se le estaba ocurriendo que podría beneficiar a ambos… y de paso hacerle una pequeña trastada a Hiashi.

Lo que no sabían es que alguien les había visto… y se marcho con una extraña sensación en su pecho…

La noche avanzaba… y en un departamento.

-¡DEMONIOS!- exclamo Shizune dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada… miro su mano derecha… y se sintió frustrada… los fluidos que caían de su mano indicaban la situación que había vivido hacia unos minutos… cuando vio a Rogue Cheney abrazar a Hinata Hyuga…

-Porque me comporto como una idiota… era obvio que en cuanto se estabilizara notaria a las más jóvenes… fui muy engreída al pensar por un momento que tal vez, podría probar con él… que alguien se interesaría en una solterona de 30 años- dijo ella maldiciéndose a sí misma… y lo peor es que desquito sus frustraciones masturbándose… como lo hacía siempre…

Ya no quería recurrir a los servicios de los pocos barrios de placer que habían sobrevivido al ataque de Pein porque se sentía fracasada cada que tenía que pagar por una noche de sexo simple y sin nada de chiste… debía de reconocer que los barrios de placer de Konoha estaban pensados casi en exclusiva para hombres o para gays… ya que la mayoría de la población ninja se componía de hombres… y los pocos que estaban para las Kunoichis… casi no daban el ancho… al menos no para una mujer como ella…

-Soy una estúpida… era obvio que todo hombre que llegue solo vera a una solterona fracasada… y las otras kunoichis son jóvenes… hermosas… y no están desesperadas por hacerse de un hombre- dijo para si mientras que se retiraba las húmedas pantys y suspiraba.

Solo habían sido un par de días pero algo en Rogue le había hecho sentir que tenía una oportunidad… pero era solo una ilusión, aun así, no perdería a un buen amigo, Rogue no tenía la culpa de sus desvaríos.

-Mañana lo tratare como siempre… si, no cabe duda de que al menos seremos buenos amigos, además, podría pedirle que me enseñe algo de magia, quizás me sea más útil para poder luchar y así no volver a… a… morir- dijo algo nerviosa recordando que había regresado de entre los muertos… y lo fácil que murió esa vez.

Decidió no pensar en eso mientras que trataba de conciliar el sueño… sin poder evitar que su mente le hiciera ciertas jugarretas y tuviera ciertos sueños lujuriosos con cierto Mago de cabello negro…

La noche seguía… pero nadie sabía que los días siguientes traerían algunas sorpresas y un par de castigos para cierto Clan Shinobi.

-¡Lo lograste! –decía Hiashi sonriendo mientras que miraba a Hinata, esta solo miraba al piso.

-El solo accedió a ayudarme a entrenar padre, aun es muy pronto para otra cosa- dijo Hinata con seriedad fingida… aunque por dentro solo pensaba "Ojala estés en lo correcto Rogue san"

Y es que ambos habían decidió jugar un juego algo arriesgado pero que de salir bien podría beneficiar a Hinata, darle una pequeña lección al Clan y quizás… por una vez Rogue se divertiría como lo hacía Sting.

Rogue mientras tanto charlaba con Frosh y le informaba sus planes, Frosh se vio alegre de que Rogue decidiera jugar un juego tan peculiar y riesgoso…

Aun así, había algo que tanto Hinata como Rogue les causaba una cierta excitación… el placer de hacer una trastada a todos.

Además… como Rogue le había dicho a Hinata, también los padres que se portan mal, merecen recibir su reprimenda.

Continuara

Je espero les haya gustado, son caps cortos para dar tiempo a que pasen mas cosas en eml manga de FT, lo que si es que Rogue y Hinata se han unido para hacerle una trastada a Hiashi y al Clan, je, no será algo muy complejo ya que ellos no son que se diga maliciosos.

Por cierto como dije, dependiendo de que pase, es posible que Mirai Rogue aparesca por aquí como enemigo je.

Espero no tardar con el que sigue y como ven Shizune ya está sintiendo frustración sexual pero ya pronto empieza su parte


	8. 07

**El Dragón y la Doctora**

**Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capitulo 7**

**Nota: Como siguen saliendo algunos aspectos nuevos de Rogue, es posible que use mucho RetCon en este fic, y cosas como recuerdos bloqueados, a partir de este momento se darán ciertas cosas con la revelación de Mirai Rogue y se hará como un paralelo o sea dos historias simultaneas, por cierto… es posible que más adelante veamos al Diablo que es Mirai Rogue…**

**Se alteraron algunas cosas del mundo de Naruto pero solo en hechos circunstanciales**

**Nota 2: Rogue y Hinata se verán algo OCC pero ya verán porque.**

Hinata se preparo, Rogue había llegado hacia unos minutos y le sonrió… el plan estaba empezando.

-¿Lista señorita Hinata?- dijo él con seriedad.

-Si… estoy lista- dijo ella poniéndose en pose de lucha.

Rogue asintió y entonces concentro su magia, Hinata le había pedido que usara algunas de sus técnicas contra ella para poder ver que tanto el Byakugan podía detectarle.

Hiashi miraba desde la puerta del Dojo eso, sonreía, Hinata estaba cumpliendo su misión y eso le alegraba, pronto podrían tener a Rogue bajo su mando y conseguir que compartiera la magia de los Dragones con el Clan y con ello sería el Clan más poderoso de lo que jamás fueron nunca.

-Vaya, es mucho más fuerte de lo pensado señorita- dijo Rogue empezando con su actuación.

-No tanto, aun no puedo notar cuando se mueve- dijo Hinata.

Hiashi veía complacido el entrenamiento y decidió entrar a la mansión.

Rogue se percato y sonrió levemente, hizo una señal con la cara y Hinata asintió.

-Creo que debemos de tomar un descansó- dijo Hinata y Rogue asintió, ambos caminaron al interior pero Hinata mantuvo el Byakugan activado y asintió cuando noto que su padre tomaba el té en uno de los cuartos, le hizo una seña a Rogue y este asintió mientras que ambos se dirigían a el cuarto aledaño…

¿Objetivo? Demostrarle a Hiashi que a veces obtener lo que deseas puede ser peor de lo que piensas.

Shizune por lo mientras estaba confusa, Miro a Frosh que jugaba con Tonton y suspiro… le extrañaba no ver a Rogue… si bien apenas habían pasado un par de días… sentía algo con él

-Diablos… pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? – se dijo molesta al recordar que Rogue le había comentado que iría a la mansión Hyuga –De seguro, Hinata debió de cansarse de esperar a Naruto… y no la culpo, yo misma cometi el error de esperar a un chico que jamás se fijo en mi y se fue con la primer perra que se le paso enfrente…

-Fro piensa que eso es algo raro- dijo Frosch y Shizune le miro –Rogue sol oquiere ayudar a su amiga.

-Si… claro- dijo Shizune y sonrió con tristeza, cosa que noto Frosch.

-¿Por qué Shizune esta triste?- dijo Frosch, pero Shizune negó con la cabeza.

-No estoy triste… solo algo aburrida, me gustaría poder hacer algo más que solo ir de un lado a otro de la aldea…- dijo tratando de aparentar aburrimiento mas Frosch se percato de que mentía.

-Ella miente- dijo a Tonton quien solo asintió, aunque Shizune no les escucho.

-¿Qué dicen si vamos a comer algo antes de ir a visitar a Tsunade sama?- dijo ella, Frosch asintió alegre junto con Tonton.

Shizune les cargo y se marcho con ellos en brazos… peor no podía dejar de pensar en que estaba sola… claro tenia la compañía de Tsunade y de varios compañeros… así como de Tonton…

Pero eso no era suficiente… ella tenía necesidades no solo físicas y sexuales… sino afectivas… ella deseaba tener una pareja intima, alguien que la escuchara, que le consolara… podrá parecer desesperada o urgida pero… ella quería una pareja, quería tener hijos, incluso empezaba a envidiar a Kurenai que pese a haber perdido al hombre que amaba, perpetuo su sangre en un hijo y lo tenía con ella… tenía ese amor que dar…

-Y yo… no tengo nada- dijo deprimida, Frosch y Tonton le miraron pero no hicieron sonidos… al ser animales podían notar los sentimientos de Shizune y se sentían algo tristes por ella, pero en el caso de Frosch, no podía pedirle a Rogue que hiciera algo ya que debía de apoyar su plan para ayudar a la señorita Hinata a aplicarle ese pequeño castigo a su padre y ayudarla con el chico que le gustaba.

-Fro se siente confuso- dijo para sí mientras que iban a comer.

En la mansión Hyuga.

Hiashi estaba con la mandíbula desencajada… ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

FLASHBACK

Hiashi se había sentado a tomar el té… se sentía alegre de que su hija estaba cumpliendo con la misión, es mas pensaba hablar con el consejo y planear el modo de que pudieran hacer que el joven Cheney les empezase a pasar información sobre la magia y a entrenar a algunos de los miembros más jóvenes para así aprender mas rápido los secretos de la magia y…

-No creo que sea prudente Rogue san- se escucho y Hiashi no evito prestar atención.

-No creo que sea un problema, ya que estoy en este mundo creo que lo mejor es que empiece a formar mi propio patrimonio- se escucho la voz de Rogue.

-Pero… veras, a mi me gustaría que te unieras a el Clan… como un aliado, aquí ya no tendrías que buscar un patrimonio sino que…- decía la voz de Hinata pero Rogue le interrumpió.

-Seria como si me adoptara la familia Hyuga… esto también pasa en mi mundo… y no me agrada, además, si quiero tener patrimonio propio es mejor empezar por mi cuenta- decía él, Hiashi apretó los dientes, eso no lo creía… ¿Entonces porque estaba ayudando a Hinata a entrenar y se portaba bien con ella?

-Ya veo, pero ¿Entonces por qué me ayudas a entrenar?- dijo la voz de Hinata y Hiashi se pego a la pared para escuchar mejor.

-No lo sé… me atraes, por lo que pensé que tal vez sería bueno probar tu fuerza- dijo Rogue, Hiashi se sorprendió.

-Oh… y… ¿Y qué piensas?- dijo ella.

-Eres fuerte, mucho, y pude notar en el combate que tienes un buen cuerpo, serás capaz de tener hijos muy fuertes y…- decía el mas Hinata le interrumpió.

-¿Crees eso? Yo… bueno, hay veces que siento que soy débil- decía ella, y Hiashi apretó los dientes ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

-¿Débil? Para nada, los Dragón Slayer tenemos un buen olfato para las personas, y puedo decir que tu eres fuerte, muy fuerte, incluso lo note en el pequeño sparring que tuvimos que eres alguien ideal para iniciar mi patrimonio- decía con un tono que Hiashi palideció al escucharlo –Es más, ahora que lo notó ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo?

-¿Cómo?- decía Hinata mientras que Hiashi abría toda su boca con la sorpresa.

-Anda, eh notado que vives bajo una dictadura, y con unas reglas muy rígidas, y la verdad, no creo que sea prudente que sigas así, quien sabe que tantas cosas te podrían obligar a hacer- dijo él.

-Pero… soy la heredera del clan,- dijo ella –Además, no podría dejar a mi hermana… y mi padre…

-Si lo deseas nos llevamos a tu hermana con nosotros, y pues con tu padre, lo mandamos a un asilo y asunto arreglado- decía Rogue cosa que hizo que Hiashi palideciera aun mas –De todos modos piénsalo, la verdad que apreciaría a una persona como tú a mi lado.

-"Hum… ¿Pero qué le pasa si piensa que Hinata aceptara eso? No sé porque pensé en…"- pensaba Hiashi cuando.

-Ok, pero tendremos que prepararnos, el Clan puede no estar de acuerdo con ello, además, aun con su edad, mi padre puede dar mucha guerra… es más, creo que se resistiría mucho, pero podría pagar muchas que ha hecho- dijo Hinata.

-Anda vamos, comamos en otro lado para decidir qué hacer- dijo Rogue…

Hiashi solo se quedo con la boca abierta mientras que los escuchaba irse.

FIN FLASHBACK

-No… ¿Acaso será un plan de Hinata para atraerlo? No… ella bien podría aun tener algo de rencor, pero ella no es así ¿O sí?- decía preocupado… Hinata según sabia, había hablado con el… ¿Acaso en una noche logro lo que nadie había logrado en años? ¿Hacer que Hinata decidiera ir por un rumbo 180 grados diferente a como era?

Además… ¿Como que enviarlo a un asilo? No estaba tan viejo… además ¿A que se referían con hacerle pagar?

En Ichiraku.

Ayame miraba con cierta sorpresa al par de trigueños que reían al lado de la barra, sorpresa no porque alguien riera, sino por el modo… y las personas.

-De verdad espero que se lo haya creído- dijo Rogue sonriendo con calma.

-Si… no pensé que fuera tan divertido embromar a alguien- decía Hinata algo sonrojada –Fue vergonzoso pero… me divertí, ahora entiendo porque Naruto Kun lo hacía tanto.

-Sí, pero ahora hay que seguir con el plan, recuerda que debemos de lograr que se arrepienta de lo que te pidió… aunque me sorprende tu capacidad actoral, pensé que con lo tímida que habías actuado- decía Rogue pero Hinata le sonrió.

-Tú lo dijiste, es hora de poner en cintura a mi clan y a mi padre- dijo Hinata seria.

-Hey, veo que se llevan muy bien- dijo una voz y vieron a Ayame, Rogue le saludo y Hinata se sonrojo al recordar que Ayame les conocía a todos, espero que no malentendiera las cosas…

-A… Ayame san… eh, no es lo que piensa, solo estamos charlando- dijo Hinata y Rogue noto que pasaba.

-Estamos en un mutuo acuerdo, nada íntimo, solo es algo para dar una lección a un par de personas- dijo Rogue, Ayame les miro y sonrió.

-Oh bueno, de todos modos ya me hubiera parecido raro que de un día para otro cambiaras tus sentimientos Hinata- dijo ella avergonzando a la Hyuga –bueno, no les molestare, peor Rogue san, le recomiendo que le diga de este juego a cierta personita o podría provocar problemas.

-¿Disculpe?- dijo confuso Rogue, mas Ayame le sonrió mientras que iba a la cocina.

-¿De quién habrá hablado?- dijo Hinata, mas antes de que Rogue le contestara entro un Genin a Ichiraku.

-Oh, bien, por favor, necesitamos el apoyo de dos Shinobis- decía el chico al ver ala Hyuga y a Rogue, Rogue le miro confuso, hasta que recordó que ahora era un "Shinobi honorario".

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Hinata.

-Oh, es solo que unos bandidos que buscamos fueron ubicados en la cercanía de la villa y como la mayoría de los Shinobis están ocupados en algunas misiones, se me pidió que buscara a algunos más para refuerzos, pero considero que con dos basta- dijo el Genin sonriente.

-Se ve que se tienen mucha confianza- dijo Rogue, y Hinata solo suspiro.

-¿Deseas ir Rogue san?- pregunto ella.

-Bueno, debo de compensar el hecho de que me permitieran estar aquí- dijo el levantándose, el genin lo miro y se sorprendió de lo alto que era, en Konoha no era común ver a gente tan alta –Una pregunta ¿Nos pagaran por esto?

En otra parte.

Shizune comía en un puesto de Dangos, Frosch y Tonton le miraban.

-Fro quería comer con Roge y Hinata- dijo Frosch con algo de tristeza.

-No era conveniente molestarles… anda, además ¿Tanto te desagrada ir conmigo?- dijo Shizune, pero Frosh le sonrio.

-A Fro le agrada el aroma de Shizune, le recuerda a Yukino- dijo Frosch y Shizune le sonrió.

Vio al par de animalitos comer mientras que recordaba como al llegar a Ichiraku había visto a Hinata y a Rogue charlando y riendo… y se sintió extraña… dolida, por ello dio la vuelta y salió pese a que Frosch quería ir con su amigo…

No lo entendía, era muy pronto para sentir algo serio por el Dragon Slayer, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Un flechazo? Ya había escuchado de ese mito… el "Amor a primera vista", para ella eso era una ridiculez, Rogue era muy atractivo, por lo que supuso que era solo la envidia… y la desesperanza de perder otra oportunidad.

-¿Por qué diablos todo hombre en el que pongo la mirada o es gay o está comprometido o ya tiene chica? Malaya sea mi suerte- dijo furiosa cosa que notaron el gato y el puerco, pero no dijeron nada.

-Fro cree que tú ama esta en celo- dijo en voz baja el exceed.

Tonton hizo un sonido de asentimiento mientras que Shizune empezaba a devorar dangos como si no hubiera comido en años.

No sabia que pronto les llegaría una rara noticia que le daría una oportunidad.

Continuara.

Bien, un cap mas, no sé cómo me habrá salido, je, en si el plan de Hinata y Rogue es obvio, engañar a Hiashi y hacer que su deseo se vuelva su pesadilla, eso sí, como ninguno de los dos es precisamente muy "ducho" para las bromas, ya verán que también tendrán sus enredos y más cuando Naruto entre a la ecuación.

Esta vez no vimos muchos ninjas pero ya verán que pronto empezara la acción más fuerte. Y eso si, Kiba tendrá su premio de consuelo pro la paliza que recibió… aunque antes recibirá algunas más

Suerte.


	9. 08

**El Dragón y la Doctora**

**Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capitulo 8**

**Nota: Como siguen saliendo algunos aspectos nuevos de Rogue, es posible que use mucho RetCon en este fic, y cosas como recuerdos bloqueados, a partir de este momento se darán ciertas cosas con la revelación de Mirai Rogue y se hará como un paralelo o sea dos historias simultaneas, por cierto… es posible que más adelante veamos al Diablo que es Mirai Rogue…**

**Se alteraron algunas cosas del mundo de Naruto pero solo en hechos circunstanciales**

**Nota 2: Rogue y Hinata se verán algo OCC pero ya verán porque.**

Hiashi Hyuga no tenía ni idea de que hacer…

Hinata y Rogue planeaban fundar su propio clan… y además planeaba integrar a Hanabi… si no fuera porque el plan lo afectaba, lo aplaudiría… había subestimado al Mago.

-Pero… ¿Y si lo convenzo?- dijo para sí- Quizás si encuentro lago que quiera consiga hacerlo mi aliado y… ¡Y quizás incluso pueda cambiar la escala de poder en el Clan!

Y sonrió satisfecho, si conseguía que Rogue lo aceptase como aliado podría manipular a los viejos del clan y realmente revolucionar las cosas a su favor.

-¿Pero cómo lo hare?- dijo mientras que ponía su mente a trabajar.

Por lo mientras.

-¡Demonios!- exclamaba un bandido.

-Ríndanse, ya vieron que no pueden contra nosotros- dijo Rogue con seriedad.

-Maldito… ¿Qué clase de ataques son esos que no son afectados por mi Jutsu de reflexión de chakra?- decía el que parecía el líder.

-Eso es algo que no les interesa- dijo Rogue.

-¡Gracias, han logrado ustedes acabar con todos ellos en poco tiempo!- decía el Shinobi que los había llamado.

-No… no es para tanto- dijo Hinata sonriéndole.

-Oh, no sea modesta señorita, usted derroto a varios de esos ninjas renegados sin problemas- dijo otro de los Shinobis, lo que apeno a Hinata –No por nada es una Hyuga.

-Bueno, creo que aquí ya terminamos- dijo Rogue mientras que arrastraba al líder pero…

-¡Aun no nos han derrotado!- exclamo uno de los que aun quedaban en pie e hizo una Invocación

-¡KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!- exclamo mientras que invocaba una Gran Mantis.

-¡Es una mantis!- exclamo uno de los ninjas.

-¡USA TUS ATAQUES DE VIENTO!- exclamo el Shinobi más…

-¡EIRYU NO HOUKO!- exclamo Rogue y un potente has de sombras salió de su boca… haciendo puré a la invocación.

Todos le miraron con sorpresa el ataque… y el Shinobi solo estaba aterrado.

-Eso no fue un movimiento inteligente- dijo Rogue acercándose con seriedad… el Shinobi en un arranque de pánico logro sacar un sello explosivo y se lo lanzo en un Kunai…

¡KABOOM!

La explosión fue bastante potente…

-¡Rogue San!- exclamo Hinata asustada, esa explosión fue lo bastante potente como para matar a un Jounin…

-Dios- dijo uno de los Shinobis cuando la tierra se despejo… y Rogue miraba como si nada al tipo… sus ropas estaban bien y no se le veía ningún daño físico.

-Esa explosión es nada- dijo Rogue cons eriedad… el Shinobi se asusto.

-¡No me mates!- exclamo mas Rogue suspiro.

-Llévenselo- dijo mientras que el resto de los Shinobis de Konoha se llevaban presoi a los bandidos.

-Rogue san… eso fue increíble- dijo Hinata –No… no pensé que hubiera personas que pudieran resistir eso… aparte de Naruto kun- dijo ella.

-Esa explosión es una brisa comparada con el poder de Natsu- dijo Sting.

-Oh… el chico que lo derroto- dijo Hinata, mas se puso las manos en los labios- Yo lo siento.

-No. Es la verdad, Natsu Dragneel me apaleo junto con Sting y nos dio una lección de humildad… después Gajeel hizo otro tanto y con ello entendí que un verdadero mago, esta para y por sus amigos y no por una gloria personal, debemos ser fuertes no para demostrar que lo somos, sino para proteger a aquellos a quienes amamos- dijo Rogue con una sonrisa.

-Es un bonito modo de pensar Rogue San- dijo Hinata sonriendo, Rogue le miro y suspiro.

-En serio que eres muy parecida a Yukino- dijo él, y entonces a Hinata le gano la curiosidad.

-¿Podría contarme sobre ella?- dijo Hinata y Rogue le sonrió.

-Claro, pero no aquí, vamos a comer algo y allí le contare-dijo Roge y sonrió.

-Eh… ¿No desean acompañarnos a encerrar a estos tipos?- dijo el Shinobi que los había llamado.

-Ustedes lo harán bien, por ahora, la señorita Hyuga y yo tenemos un asunto que atender- dijo Rogue con cortesía, Hinata le sonrió y se disponía a saltar para moverse a Konoha… cuando vio que Rogue extendió su brazo –Vamos Hinata, tampoco tenemos prisa

Hinata se apeno un poco, pero recordó que en unas tierras mas al occidente habían unas costumbres muy similares, se imagino que sería igual en el mundo de Rogue por lo que acepto tomarlo del brazo y se fueron… cosa que fue vista por los shinobis…

-Oye ¿Acaso no están muy juntos?- dijo uno.

-Si… algo me dice que son pareja- dijo el otro.

-Pero ¿Qué no acaso el no tiene mucho que se unió a la villa?- dijo el primero.

-Para el amor no hay tiempo, te puede llegar de trancazo- dijo otro de ellos.

-Eh… ¿No nos piensan llevar a la cárcel?- decía uno de los shinobis renegados.

Y bueno… como bien sabemos… aunque los Shinobis deben de caracterizarse por ser discretos… estos dos eran bastante chismosos y… pues en menos de una hora ya se andaba corriendo el rumor de la posible relación de Rogue y Hinata Hyuga

Un par de horas después.

Shizune caminaba molesta… ni siquiera una botella de sake la animaba…

-¿Por qué demonios me siento así?- dijo molesta… atrás de ella Tonton y Frosh le miraban preocupados.

-Fro piensa que Shizune está pensando demasiado- dijo el Exceed y Tonton hizo un sonido de asentimiento…

-Ash… ni siquiera puedo charlar con Tsunade sama de esto- dijo molesta sintiéndose sola… Y más después de haber escuchado ciertos rumores que parecían vincular cierta relación entre Hinata y el recién llegado Rogue.

-¿Escuchaste que se fueron del brazo en una misión?- decía alguien.

-Yo pensaba que la señorita Hyuga estaba enamorada del Héroe de la Aldea- decía otra.

-Ninguna mujer puede esperar para siempre… además, por lo que supe el nuevo es guapo y parece que es una persona muy respetuosa- dijo otra.

-Además… es todo un ángel- dijo una más.

Shizune solo bajo más el rostro… ¿Por qué demonios le sentaba tan mal eso?

Tonton miro a Frosch como preguntándole que pasaba.

-Rogue es un caballero… lo que dicen que hace ya lo hace con las personas que aprecian- dijo Frosh sonriendo.

Pero Shizune no lo escucho… suspiraba con tristeza por los continuos chismes que escuchaba… algo en ella sentía como si fuera una patada mas a ella…

De pronto se detuvo, y escucho unas risas… se acerco a donde provenían y vio a Rogue y Hinata charlar a lo lejos en un puesto de comida… Hinata reía… y se le veía feliz… Rogue por lo mientras charlaba con ánimo… y Shizune se sintió peor…

-¿Pero por qué diablos me pongo así? Hinata es feliz… y creo que lo merece, Naruto nunca parece fijarse en sus sentimientos y es injusto que ella termine como yo… sola y amargada… no… no debo de ser egoísta… pero es que…- dijo y no pudo evitarlo, se dio la vuelta y se marcho a gran velocidad.

-¡Shizune!- exclamo Frosh mientras que Tonton hacia sonidos de preocupación.

En el puesto Rogue detuvo su charla y volteo.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Hinata.

-Es la señorita Shizune, parece que algo la aflige- dijo Rogue.

-¿Shizune? ¿En donde esta?- dijo Hinata.

-Va al norte- dijo Rogue, y entonces Hinata activo el Byakugan.

-Es cierto… y va a buena velocidad… al barrio rojo- dijo Hinata y se sonrojo un poco al decir eso.

-¿Barrio rojo?- dijo Rogue.

Hinata sol ose sonrojo mas.

-Es… es un lugar creado… para que los Shinobis y las Kunoichis desfoguen… sus tensiones pero… según papá… es un lugar peligroso ya que a veces, las cosas se calientan demasiado… y ha habido casos terribles- dijo Hinata… Rogue solo bajo el rostro.

-Ire por ella- dijo decidido, Hinata le miro.

-Te acompañare- dijo Hinata mas Rogue se negó.

-No… por favor cuidad de ellos- dijo señalando a Frosh y a Tonton que se acercaba.

-¡Rogue la señorita Shizune esta triste!- dijo Froshllorando, Rogue le abrazo y le puso en manos de Hinata.

-Yo la ayudare… ténganlo por seguro, ella es la primer persona que confió en nosotros y no la dejare- dijo mientras que se lanzaba a alcanzar a Shizune.

-Mucha suerte- dijo Hinata

Continuara.

SI ya se que me tarde para un cap así je, es que tuve bloqueo y pues en si no sabía que mas poner, pero tratare de meter más chicha con lo de los chismes y mas porque pondré una leve escena Echi en el próximo cap je, eso si causare algunos malentendidos por que el despertar de Tsunade se viene ya y con ello el primer viaje de Rogue.

También pido ideas para que me digan algunas cosas graciosas y un poco humillantes que le pasen a Hiashi para que aprenda a no usar a sus hijas como moneda de Cambio je.

Suerte y espero no tardar en el próximo.


	10. 09

**El Dragón y la Doctora**

**Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capitulo 9**

**Nota: Como siguen saliendo algunos aspectos nuevos de Rogue, es posible que use mucho RetCon en este fic, y cosas como recuerdos bloqueados, a partir de este momento se darán ciertas cosas con la revelación de Mirai Rogue y se hará como un paralelo o sea dos historias simultaneas, por cierto… es posible que más adelante veamos al Diablo que es Mirai Rogue…**

**Se alteraron algunas cosas del mundo de Naruto pero solo en hechos circunstanciales**

Rogue se movía con rapidez, el aroma de la señorita Shizune era fuerte, aunque mezclado con el alcohol seguía siendo notorio para él…

Aunque se preguntaba que le habría pasado para emborracharse.

-Se lo preguntare en cuanto la encuentre- dijo para si y apresuro el paso.

Por lo mientras.

-Demonios… ¡DEMONIOS!- decía Kiba furioso… se sentía aun humillado por el modo en el que Rogue lo había derrotado -¿Cómo es posible que ese teatrero me haya humillado así?- exclamaba fastidiado.

-Es porque te confiaste- dijo Shino acercándose –Subestimaste a tu oponente solo por no ser un Shinobi y eso hizo que te descuidaras y no notaras las señales.

-¿De qué señales hablas?- dijo Kiba molesto.

-De que ninguno de nosotros podría vencerle con nuestro nivel actual, quizás solo Naruto- dijo Shino, Kiba le miro molesto.

-No sobrevalores a ese mago, solo me tomo desprevenido- dijo Kiba –La próxima vez lo apaleare.

-La próxima vez quizás te mate- dijo una voz y Kiba se volteo

-Mamá- dijo el confuso mientras que Hana solo suspiro…

-Kiba, cuando te trajeron a casa note que tan dañado habías estado para que te aplicaran ese tratamiento y le "pedí" amablemente al joven Aburame que me explicara lo que paso- dijo Hana Inuzuka.

-¿Le contaste?- dijo Kiba asustado.

-Lo lamento, tu madre puede ser muy… "convincente"- dijo Shino Nervioso.

-Si… lo sé- dijo Kiba molesto.

Hana solo se acerco… y le soltó una bofetada sorprendiendo al Inuzuka.

-Jamas, jamás insultes a la mascota de otro, es una total falta de respeto ya sea un ninja un mago o lo que sea, jamás debes de insultarlos ¿Qué acaso no has aprendido nada de nuestro Clan?- dijo Hana molesta.

-Pero no era más que un gato- dijo Kiba confuso.

-Así fuera un ratón o un Tejón, no tenias el derecho de insultarle, un compañero es sagrado, es la base en la que nuestro Clan se cimenta- dijo Hana, Kiba bajo el rostro… su madre tenía razón, el actuó como un patán… -¿Cómo te sentirías si insultaran a Akamaru?

-Lo siento- dijo él.

-No es a mí a quien debes de pedirle una disculpa… aunque bueno, ya no es necesario… después de la paliza que te metió- dijo Hanay Kiba enrojeció.

-¡Solo me confié!- dijo Kiba enfadado pero Hana suspiro.

-Hijo, incluso Akamaru sintió miedo y según Shino, sus insectos se negaron a subirse a él… ese hombre, tiene algo que lo hace distinto a otros- dijo Hana y sonrió –Lo mejor será que lo "investigue".

-Mamá… por favor… no me traumatices- dijo Kiba molesto.

Por lo mientras

Las rupturas espacio Tiempo causadas por Eclipse crearon múltiples líneas temporales… cada una con una variante importante… algunas culminaron bien, otras mal… y en algunas, alguien más entro por ellas y fue afectado por el movimiento espacio tiempo…

Pero no solo personas entraron… sino también seres… y algunos de ellos no muy amables…

Rogue caminaba por el barrio rojo… la aglomeración de olores y aromas le provocaban escozor y mareos… y le dificultaba encontrar a Shizune…

-Hey guapo… ¿No quieres divertirte?- se escucho de una chica, Rogue le miro y volteo el rostro, la chica usaba un yukata muy pequeño, sus grandes senos se daban a notaren su escote…

-Lo lamento, busco a otra persona- dijo él.

La chica solo le miro peor no se molesto, a fin de cuentas, no andaba de humor ese día.

Rogue caminaba por la zona revisando con cuidado para no pasar nada por alto… era la primera vez que sus habilidades naturales como DS le causaban un poco de molestia… el aroma a depravación era tremendo, olor a drogas, a prostitución… y sus oídos captaban el sonido del sexo… de amantes entregándose a sus necesidades carnales… era incomodo para el… de pronto capto algo.

-Shizune- dijo y se encamino a un bar.

Shizune había bebido en demasía en solo un par de minutos, al grado que incluso el cantinero (un tipo mal encarado y obeso) se había preocupado…

-¡HEY!- exclamo con fuerza sorprendiendo a los presentes -¡ESTOY URGIDA POR CARNE DE MACHO! ¡QUIEN SE APUNTA!

Todos le miraron sorprendidos… era obvio que estaba más que ebria para pedir eso… pero no faltaba el abusado claro esta… y es que como Shizune era muy hermosa y en ese estado de ebriedad es obvio que se dejaría hacer de TODO…

-Claro preciosa… es más, mis amigos y yo estamos listos para complacerte- dijo un Shinobi junto con otros dos, el cantinero les miro… bufo molesto al ver quiénes eran…

Tres Ex Ambus, que habían sido retirados de servicio activo por haber violado a algunas prisioneras (y así mismo haber violado a chicas en sus misiones) si no estaban encerrados había sido por obra y Gracia de Danzou que los tenía como elementos especiales para misiones de "venganza" junto con las peores escorias que hubiera… y este trió en especial eran caracterizados por su violento modo de tratar a las mujeres en el ámbito sexual… y le tenían el ojo puesto a Shizune desde hace tiempo.

-Hey… si e la eñorita Shizune… esto es genial- dijo uno de ellos, los tres se acercaron y7 rodearon a la ebria Shizune quien solo les miraba…

-Anden… no sean solo palabras cabrones… y demuéstrenme que pueden con el paquete- decía Shizune

-Vaya, ¿Con esa boquita besa a la Hokague?- dijo uno de ellos y Shizune le miro con enfado.

-No… no hable mal de Hokague sama- dijo molesta mientras que seguía bebiendo.

-Oh vamos, si es conocido por todos que no se ha casado porque es pareja sexual y desfogue de la Hokague- dijo el líder, Shizune le miro con Rabia.

-Eso… no es... cierto- dijo enfadada mas ellos empezaron a reír u no la sujeto mientras que el líder miraba a todos.

-¡Hey! ¡Lárguense todos a menos que quieran participar!- dijo el líder, los comensales empezaron a reír… esos tres eran conocidos también porque les gustaba hacer sus despreciables actos en lugares públicos y habían decidido que el bar era un buen lugar para tomar a Shizune.

-¡Esperen no pueden hacer eso!- dijo el dueño del bar -¡Hay cuartos arriba!

-Mira, cállate sino deseas que te saquemos del negocio- dijo el líder… el cantinero les miro con enfado pero sabía que eran capaces de eso… entonces vio como se acercaban a Shizune que aun ebria, notaba que algo no iba bien.

-Chicos… creo que… es mejor que lo dejemos así- dijo ella sintiéndose aun mareada, pero el líder la sujeto y entonces Shizune se percato de que aunque quisiera no podría defenderse… estaba demasiado alcoholizada, incluso aunque su mente empezara a tomar fuerza, ella misma se había debilitado.

-Que pechos tan grandes –dijo el líder abriéndole el Yukata que usaba y Shizune vio como le bajaban la blusa que usaba debajo… dejando sus senos al aire.

-Haga el trabajo completo líder- dijo otro y jalo la cinta que mantenía unida la Yukata haciendo que esta se abriera.

-Wow, para ser una quedada tiene un cuerpazo- dijo otro de ellos y eso fue como un puñetazo para Shigure…

-Dejemos de perder el tiempo y vamos a echárnosla… es mas creo que con ese cuerpo podrá aguantar de todo- dijo el Lider, sus hombres sonrieron mientras que Shizune, triste al recordar como era su vida… solo se dejaba hacer pero…

¡FRASH!

Una sombra lanzo a uno de los shinobis haciéndolo atravesar el muro, los otros dos tomados por sorpresa vieron a alguien salir de las sombras… y fue todo lo que vieron, Rogue ataco con rapidez sin darles oportunidad alguna a los Shinobis de atacar, con una rabia que no sabia por que la tenia, empezó a atacarles… y en su sombra una risa se escuchaba… y repetía las palabras "Mátalos, mátalos"

El cantinero veía con temor eso… el chico que había aparecido de pronto parecía tener marcas en el rostro… y una expresión homicida…

El líder trato de defenderse… hasta que vio que su brazo estaba doblado en un ángulo para nada natural… pego un alarido mientras que Rogue sonreía… se estaba dejando posesionar por su sombra…

Shizune le miraba… Rogue parecía otro… parecía un demonio… este le miro y entonces…

-Rogue- dijo Shizune, este la vio… estaba aun mareada por el efecto del alcohol en la sangre –No… no lo hagas- dijo ella… y Rogue tomo consciencia de lo que hacía… la sombra se desvaneció mientras que Rogue miraba con sorpresa el lugar…

Había hecho un caos… mesas rotas, vidrios quebrados, muros destrozados… y en el piso dos de los tres Ex Ambus, uno de ellos gimiendo de dolor con el brazo en un ángulo que no podía indicar nada bueno.. el otro sangraba profusamente de una herida en su estomago… y vio el muro destrozado donde se veía al tercero… solo se acerco a Shizune quitándose su capa… se la coloco encima y le cargo.

Afuera varios de los comensales de la zona solo miraban con temor lo que había pasado… y cuando vieron salir a Rogue del bar con Shizune en sus brazo…

-No quiero que nadie trate de nuevo de tocarla- dijo el con semblante serio.

Entocnes se marcho de la zona mientras que varias de las habladurías comenzaban

-Hy parece que Shizune chan al fin consiguió pareja- dijo una voz.

-¿No estaba el acaso con la Chica Hyuuga?- dijo otro.

-¿Será un Don Juan?- dijo alguien más.

-Es extranjero, quizás es de esos reinos al oriente que se caracterizan por tener harem- dijo otro…

Y entonces a varios se les hizo que esa era la idea correcta…

Lo que por desgracia no beneficiaria en nada a Rogue ni a las involucradas…

En casa de Shizune.

Rogue entro usando la llave de ella… la llevo a su habitación y la acomodo en la cama…

La miraba con confusión… ¿Por qué había actuado así?... casi mataba a esos hombres por una mujer que apenas conocía…

-¿Qué me has hecho?- dijo él confuso.

Shizune en cambio… estaba ya terriblemente confundida, su mente era un caos… hacia unos momentos había ido a la zona roja a buscar embriagarse y tener sexo hasta desfallecer… de pronto la habían tratado de violar estando ebria… y después vio a Rogue… apareciendo ante ella como los caballeros con los que soñaba de niña… y ahora estaba en casa… con Rogue mirándola fijamente…

-Rogue- dijo ella sorprendiendo al moreno… y como un resorte se incorporo sorprendiéndolo… las ropas mal acomodadas de Shizune se movieron quedando ella con los senos al aire frente a él… y entonces lo abrazo… Rogue sintió calor en las mejillas… mas al sentir esos voluminosos pechos pegándosele al cuerpo… no serian tan grandes como los de Yukino o Minerva… pero eran preciosos…

Y se sintió cohibido… se separo de ella… y al ver la expresión de Shizune… sintió que su sangre hervía… no sabía porque… su sombra… de ella se escuchaba una voz… "TOMALA" "HAZLA TUYA AHORA"

-Rogue- decía Shizune… y Rogue se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo… se sentía confundido… ella lo confundía… algo en Shizune lo atraía… lo hacía sentir vulnerable… lo hacia sentir salvaje…

Debía de estar atento a ello.

Aun así… los chismes… estaban de nuevo en activo.

A la mañana siguiente… corria en voz de todos el que Rogue Cheney, el misterioso extranjero que había sido aceptado como Shinobi honorario parecía estar formando un harem… y al parecer las señoritas Hinata Hyuga y Shizune estaban incluidas en esto…

-¡QUE!- exclamaba Hiashi asombrado -¡APARTE DE QUERER FORMAR UN CLAN DESEA UN HAREM! ¡ESE CABRON ESTA CUMPLIENDO MI SUEÑO!- decía el líder de los Hyuga mientras que un criado solo le miraba con pena -¡DEBO DE LOGRAR QUE ME ACEPTE EN SUS PROYECTOS!

-Degenerado viejo cochino- dijo en voz baja el criado mientras que veía la cara de pervertido que ponía el Hyuga… ya que si en un principio pensó que se molestaría por lo que se decía de Rogue… resulto que le envidiaba.

Sin embargo, estos rumores por desgracia, pronto causarían más problemas e los que pensaban… y ni Hinata ni Rogue sabrían que les causarían muchos líos.

En un lugar lejano… un ser volaba por el cielo, confuso… asustado… gemía con miedo mientras que miraba la tierra extraña donde estaba… de pronto sintió un aroma… y volando se lanzo a por el.

En otro lugar… alguien caminaba… confusa… sin saber donde estaba o por que la miraban como si fuera algo raro…

El destino estaba cambiando.

Continuara.

Je un cap con algo de Acción, la sombra que vive en Rogue salió al ver que querían violar a una alcoholizada Shzune (aunque en teoría ella quería tener sexo originalmente)y ahora por eso nuevos rumores están naciendo… je ¿Qué pasara cuando Naruto se entere de dichos rumores que ponen a Hinata como parte de un Harem de Rogue? ¿Qué pasara con Rogue al ver que su plan para hacer una trastada se está saliendo de madre? ¿Qué pasara cuando Hinata y Rogue se enteren de que Hiashi es un pervert de closet? ¿Y que será la criatura y la persona que aparecieron al final? ¿A que grado las alteraciones espacio tiempo de Eclipse afectaran a todos…

Suerte y espero tener pronto otro cap.


	11. 10

**El Dragón y la Doctora**

**Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capitulo 10**

**Nota: Como siguen saliendo algunos aspectos nuevos de Rogue, es posible que use mucho RetCon en este fic, y cosas como recuerdos bloqueados, a partir de este momento se darán ciertas cosas con la revelación de Mirai Rogue y se hará como un paralelo o sea dos historias simultaneas, por cierto… es posible que más adelante veamos al Diablo que es Mirai Rogue…**

**Se alteraron algunas cosas del mundo de Naruto pero solo en hechos circunstanciales**

**Nota 2: Disculpen la tardanza, este cap sera corto y estará dividido en dos ya en el próximo tratare de ir mas rápido y con mas contenido**

Rogue se sentía incomodo… después de haber recogido a Frosch y a Tonton había marchado al lugar donde estaba viviendo… Tonton se veía confuso de que no le había llevado a con Shizune… pero no recrimino… algo le decía que Rogue tenía sus motivos.

Este se la paso pensando en lo que Shizune le provocaba… pese a apenas le conocía.

-¿Qué me has hecho?- dijo Rogue para sí pero Frosch solo le miro.

-Rogue…-dijo el Exceed.

La noche paso…

Un par de días despues

En la mansión Hyuga.

Hinata miraba el cielo con calma, aun se preguntaba qué habría pasado entre Rogue y Shizune para que este no le contara nada después de volver.

-¿Qué estará pasando?- dijo Hinata confusa… entonces en su mente vino la imagen de Naruto… sonrió mientras que recordaba algunas de las charlas que tuvo con Rogue sobre el rubio… y pensó en algunas maneras de acercarse al rubio.

-¿Estas decente hermana?- se escucho atrás de la puerta y Hinata suspiro… últimamente Hanabi se había vuelto algo vulgar y eso le fastidiaba un poco.

-Pasa Hanabi- dijo Hinata con calma, su hermana entro y Hinata noto que le miraba de un modo suspicaz- ¿Pasa algo?

-Anda hermanita… ¿Así que ya olvidaste al rubiecillo?- dijo risueña, Hinata le miro confusa.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo ella.

-Anda, todos en la aldea te han visto salir con ese chico nuevo… Rogue creó se llamaba… y se dice que hay mucha química en ustedes- dijo Hanabi sorprendiendo a Hinata.

-¿Cómo?- dijo sorprendida.

-Anda, sé que papa te había comentado algo sobre ese chico…Rogue y mira… elegiste un galanazo… anda que ya lo vi y esta para comerse- dijo Hanabi sonriente.

-No sé de qué me hablas Hanabi- dijo Hinata algo apenada.

-Anda, todo mundo los ha visto pasearse del brazo y algunas personas dicen que se veían como una amorosa parejita- dijo Hanabi con picardía lo que a Hinata le subió los colores al rostro.

-¡Nosotros no tenemos nada!- dijo Hinata apenada.

-Anda, no trates de engañarme, yo se que ya debes de haberte hartado de ver al Uzumaki- dijo ella sonriendo –Y eso es bueno, ya has de tener el dedo chato de tanto que te masturbabas pensando en él… al menos con ese nuevo chico podrías saber lo que es tener a un nombre entre las piernas.

-¡DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS!- exclamo escandalizada Hinata -¡Yo no hago eso!

-Anda… ¿Ya olvidaste que nuestros cuartos son contiguos? Y si que eres escandalosa a la hora de la verdad- dijo Hanabi mientras que Hinata se ponía toda roja al ver que su "secreto" era descubierto.

-No… no es para tanto- dijo ella

-Anda hermanita, si ya sabes que cada que pegabas esos mega gemidos… ¿Hinata?- decía al ver a su desmayada hermana.

Hinata por lo mientras yacía inconsciente en el piso apenada por lo que su hermana le había dicho

-Vaya… y eso que aun no le pude preguntar sobre sus amoríos con Shizune y Rogue san… bueno, ya después le preguntare- dijo mientras que se marchaba

Nadie sabía que al día siguiente las cosas se pondrían aun más duras.

Al Día siguiente…

Konoha estaba que ardía… el nuevo chisme de lujo era algo delicioso… Rogue Cheney… el más nuevo habitante de la villa era todo un Don Juan… y no faltaba la que deseaba probar a dicho galán…

-¿Supiste que casi mata a los que se quisieron meter con Shizune ayer?- dijo una.

-Sí, se ve que es todo un caballero- dijo otra.

-Pero ¿No es malo que ande con dos mujeres?- dijo otra más.

-Bueno según algunas culturas, el harem es algo común y el es extranjero- dijo otra más…

-¿Y creen que ande buscando a algunas para ello? Oh, si fuera 10 años más joven de seguro que me apunto- dijo otra más…

Y eso obviamente llego a oídos de otros lo que expandió más y más el chisme…

En la mansión Hyuga.

-Ese tipo… y ahora resulta que cumple mi sueño y las mujeres hasta parecen ansiosas por unírsele- decía Hiashi molesto… suspiro –Aun así tengo que ver cómo lograr que me acepte como aliado en su Clan en formación… eso podría darme beneficios.

-El señor Hyuga se escucha algo mal- dijo uno de los sirvientes en otro cuarto al escuchar lo que decía Hiashi.

-Se nota que ya le llego la choches- dijo otro mientras que pensaban en lo bajo que había caído el líder del clan.

Por lo mientras…

La situación se hacía más y más pesada en el mundo, Uchiha Sasuke había logrado derrotar a Danzou después de que este lo atacase y tomase a Karin como rehén… después de eso Naruto lo enfrento junto con Kakashi y Sakura, pero todo acabo en el retiro de Sasuke junto con Tobi.

-¿Necesita que lo ayude Kakashi Sensei?- dijo Naruto al ver a Kakashi cargando a Karin.

-No, es ligera- dijo Kakashi, Sakura, Kiba, Sai y Lee solo caminaban detrás, Kiba estaba molesto, primero ese mago lo había derrotado y después había sido engañado por Sakura y dormido junto con los demás… eso era humillante.

Sai y Lee solo caminaban algo pensativos mientras que Sakura pensaba en el mal que había hecho… y en como Sasuke cambiaba… no sabía si podrían salvarlo peor… no, confiaba en Naruto y sabia que no les defraudaría.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI!- se escucho una vocecilla algo felina y una especie de rugido.

Naruto se percato de que había algo raro en el ambiente, mas Kiba se sintió confuso al escuchar esa voz.

Akamaru se estremeció.

-¿Qué pasa Akamaru?- dijo Kiba mas el perro solo gruñía nervioso.

-Alguien está en problemas- dijo Sai.

-Debemos de ir en su ayuda- dijo Lee con rapidez.

-Creo que esa persona viene acá- dijo Sakura señalando un punto donde se veía arena levantada ya alguien correr a toda velocidad.

-¡AYUDA!- exclama la voz… y tanto Kiba como Lee apenas pudieron evitar caerse de la sorpresa… era una chica… una chica de ropas MUY escazas y de un cuerpo que le hacia competencia a las kunoichis mas voluptuosas de Konoha… pero algo que sorprendió a Naruto al verla fue que… ¿Tenia orejas de gato y cola?

-No se por que… pero se parece a la protagonista de Icha Icha Tactics 4- dijo Kakashi mientras que de pronto Sakura y Karin de reojo miraban sus delanteras…

Y suspiraban.

¡ROARRRRRRR!

El enorme sonido estremeció a los Shinobis… y entonces vieron asombrados a la criatura…

Debía de medir entre 7 o 10 metros, era plateado con escamas que brillaban al sol…

Kiba solo lo miro con asombro…

A Lee se le abrió la boca tan grande que parecía una enorme O

Karin y Sakura se veian tan sorprendidas que no podían siquiera en pensar que era…

Kakashi y Sai solo se sorprendieron…

Mas Naruto noto algo raro en ese ser…

-Un Dragón- dijo Naruto sorprendido al ver a la mitológica criatura…

No sabían que ese encuentro sería algo que cambiara sus vidas.

Continuara

Bien un cap no muy largo pero espero les agrade, no hubo mucho que comentar, los rumores se corren por Konoha y pues avance un poco más rápido je.

En el próximo cap se verá quién es la persona que apareció (aunque los que conozcan FT de seguro ya sabrán quien es) y las consecuencias que esa aparición puede tener para los ninjas, sin contar el por qué de ese pequeño Dragón que por cierto también tendrá cierta relevancia, en especial para cierta ojiperla (si aunque el Dragoncillo apareció primero ante Naruto, este será mas importante para otra persona), también en el próximo se podrá saber que paso en los dos días que me salte, je, solo les diré que será divertido ver cuán chismosas pueden ser las personas y cuantos lios tendrán Hinata, Rogue y Shizune por ello, además de que pronto regresa Naruto a la villa y veremos que tanto influyo el cambio en los eventos.

Suerte


End file.
